


gangster | levi x reader au

by hentaiwife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Mafia Levi, Mafia Levi x Reader, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Yakuza Levi, Yakuza Levi x Reader, levi ackerman x reader - Freeform, levi/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentaiwife/pseuds/hentaiwife
Summary: In which the big bad wolf falls for his prey.lowercase intended for title // mafia!levi x reader au
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 271





	1. a is for alpha

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own attack on titan or its characters.
> 
> i love you all, i hope you enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii it's me the author ! 
> 
> thanks for reading this whole chapter <3 i hope you enjoy your time, thank you for dedicating it to this book. i promise i will get better as the story goes on !
> 
> i've always wanted to write a levi x reader au in the modern world so this will be so much fun for me. i'm supppperrr excited hehehe.
> 
> as an even greater thanks for reading this chapter i'm giving you levi kisses and hugs.
> 
> see you next chapter!
> 
> s ♡

**KYOTO, JAPAN.** **2:** **34 PM.**  
SHINJUKU ACADEMY

one ☽ a is for alpha

"3.2 million yen."

You felt your entire existence sink into the floor beneath you. The wooden floorboards shattered into multicoloured crystalline shards, making your chair collapse into the cracks. The shards eventually disintegrated into space dust, twinkling as it was engulfed by the ever growing blackhole that had revealed itself. It only took one question to cease the existence of your imaginary doom .

"Do you need help?" Monotone words left the vice-principle effortlessly and condescendingly.

In a split second you were pulled back into reality. The floor was intact once again, as though it hadn't been breaking down just moments before. Your chair was standing up right and the dreadful whistle of the black hole was replaced with an awful silence instead.

"Who's gonna help me?" You muttered. It didn't matter who you asked for help; nobody was going to anyways. 

"The academy offers financial aid," the vice-principle said. "We could set that up if you'd like, [Name]-chan."

You stared at him with wide eyes, a gaze that seemed fit for a girl who had just seen a ghost for the first time. However, this was no ghost. This was a demon. You could see the horns growing out of his head, also the glimmer in his eyes that were shaped like dollar signs.

"No," you whispered and could have sworn you heard the floor crack again, "No."

"No?" He quipped.

You exhaled sharply, "I'll pay you by the end of the week. I just need some time."

Your hands, tightly laced together on your lap, trembled. There was no way you could bring yourself to maintain eye contact, so you stared at his desk in front of you. Before the floorboards had the chance to disintegrate again, the bell suddenly rang and the dollar signs in the vice principal's eyes returned to dark pupils. This was a relief, you could finally leave this hell hole of an office that reeked with the stench of body odor, burnt coffee, and broken dreams. You grabbed your backpack and sat up, avoiding the vice principal's gaze.

"Consider the financial aid office if you really want your diploma" he sighs, "or you could pay with your pretty mouth right here, right now."

You said nothing and left through the door, intentionally shutting it with an echoing slam. You had hoped the vice principal got your final message, a passive aggressive act to exert your anger and disgust. 

"Don't be so noisy," a scoff came from a short distance next to you. You glanced its way.

Levi Ackerman. _The_ Levi Ackerman had just walked right up to you in all his prestige and masculine glory. You could spend years just staring in awe at his face, but as gorgeous as he was, his reputation was far more relevant in the whispers of the hallways. He was the fourth year who practically ran the school, including that demon of a vice principal. Nothing was done that wasn't under his command, or so the rumors say. According to the girls you overheard in the library a few weeks ago, the principal owed Levi's family a whopping sum of money and so you deduced that this was probably why Levi acted the way he did. Like an _Alpha_.

 _The_ Alpha, his closest colleagues would call him.

Because he's attractive and adorable, the young freshmen girls would say with warm cheeks and giggles in their voice.

Because he's awesome, his friends would say with a large grin.

Because he is alluring, you would say to yourself in a whisper.

"It's not like it matters when everyone in this hallway is just as loud," you dared to look at Levi's unblinking eyes.

You would be lying if you said that he didn't intrigue you. He was an enigma and you wanted so badly to know who he was. Who he really was. Your perception of Levi Ackerman was created from scratch using words and whispers from the hallways and giggles from girls who seemed to have felt the same way. In your mind, Levi was just a bunch of words. Attractive, adorable, awesome, alluring...and the list could go on infinitely. 

And who were you? 

You were aching. 

Everything about the Levi you painted in your head was legendary. Your soul just ached to know him. 

However, now was not the time to gawk and stare at Levi Ackerman.

"I'm sure no one cares," you told him. "And if that rat inside that room does then _I_ don't care."

Levi looked at you with a stoic expression, something that he was also famous for. His demeanor couldn't be read on his face or his body language, which was why it was so hard to figure out who he was. Did he think that you were rude? Did he catch your sarcasm? Did he think you were hot? You couldn't pinpoint it, and you sure as hell didn't want to ask.

"I wasn't speaking to you," he walked past you and glanced back, "don't assume that I would too."

Your throat went dry and you unable to pinpoint the reason as to why. Was it the bluntness of his response? Or was it because the first words he had ever spoken to you seemed rude? Like before, you felt a tiny blackhole emerge as you regretfully turn to face Levi, and you take note of the phone in his hand as he shoves it into his pocket. 

"I'm sorr-"

Without warning, Levi had slammed the same door you shut just moments ago, perhaps even louder than you had. He didn't bother to let you apologize to him . You were angry at him for it. You should be worth listening to. It was possible that your anger stemmed from your reticent need for his attention, but it wasn't something you chose to acknowledge. Deep down you knew that it seemed absurd to even think of having his attention, ridiculous and improbable. 


	2. all in my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, before u get turned off, petra is not going to be villain/antagonist

**KYOTO, JAPAN.** **3:4** **4 PM.**  
SHINJUKU ACADEMY

two ☽ all in my head

You discovered that afternoon that you were not the only girl who had questionable experiences with Levi. To be fair yours was not of the same caliber as other girls but you would have liked to think so.

"Apparently, he fucked the school president so that she could do his essay."

"Wait, school president as in Petra? Petra Ral?"

"Yeah," said Sasha tauntingly. "Are you _jealous_?"

You definitely did not have experiences of the same caliber. Sasha had just confirmed it for you with a big green laughing check mark. She had began to laugh when you didn't reply, knowing the high chance that you possibly were jealous. If Sasha was telling the truth then maybe you were jealous, of course if she wasn't then there would be no point.

"You don't know that for sure," you murmured under your breath. "And even if he did," you say louder, "I wouldn't care because I don't even know them personally."

"Righttt..." Sasha nudges you with her arm with a cheeky grin. "Well luckily for you, I don't know if it's true or not. I overheard some girls in the bathroom talking about it."

She hops off the bench that you were currently sharing, letting out a deep sigh. You notice a car pull up for her. Luckily, Sasha had the privilege of getting a ride to and from school every day, courtesy of being brought up by rich parents with butlers to do everything for them. She was no different from everyone else in this academy. Wealthy, privilege, and oblivious. Only difference was that she was one of your closest friends.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" She turns towards you, her playful grin now a genuine smile.

"I'm sure," you smiled back at her. "Be safe."

You continued to sit on the bench as Sasha gets in the backseat of the car and drives off. This was the routine every day. Wake up, dread going to school, then have a nice talk with Sasha at the end of the day before her chauffer picked her up. It was almost always at the same precise time too. At 4:00 PM her driver came. At 4:05 PM you were walking home.

It was the same everyday. The only thing that recently changed was when a stray cat appeared on one of your walks a few weeks ago, you named it Kuro and now he walks with you home, only to disappear right before you try to invite him inside.

You were greeted by Kuro at 4:15 PM, not knowing where he came from. Perhaps you didn't notice. He had grown fatter since you last saw him, which was odd to you since you were sure he was a stray. You and your companion walk through a vacant street in a quiet neighbourhood, Kuro fidgeting with a butterfly in his tiny mouth. You hold out your hand, smiling as you expected him to drop the poor creature from his mouth, unfortunately he had gobbled it up without remorse.

"Jeez. You're already fat enough." You giggled and stepped back to let him walk in front of you.

For one fleeting moment, as sharp and abrupt as the wind that hit your cheeks, Kuro was gone, which was unsettling. According to your phone it hadn't even reached 4:30 PM, which was the time you usually arrived home. As a matter of fact, you weren't even close enough to home to cue Kuro to leave.

Since you lacked the same instincts of your feline friend, it took you quite a while to notice the alleyway just mere steps to your right. If only you were as quick on your feet as Kuro had been, you would have saved yourself from feeling unusually alarmed. The pattern of your heartbeats gradually became louder and louder until you began to think that it was the only thing you could hear, then you heard a couple of mens' voices, which only heightened your senses. You took wavering steps closer, daring to peer into what was probably none of your business.

Curiosity killed the cat.

"Let this serve as your last and final warning," said one of the voices laced in menace, chilling you to your core.

There was a thick lump in your throat that made it hard to breathe, which was probably in your favour; making any sort of noise was something you wanted to avoided. You even went to the extent to hastily cover your mouth with your hand, then scanned your surroundings.

Shadows enveloped two figures in the alley respectively, allowing some sunlight to reveal details such as their nose, lips, and torso. You strained to move from your spot, fearing that any movement could alert the men just meters away from you.

"P-Please, I will do anything." The other man sputtered each and every word out as if he was running out of time, choking between breaths as his steps stuttered backwards. His voice was laced with such profound terror that you almost didn't recognize it.

You squinted your eyes for a better look, only to realize that the man, who was practically shaking, was none other than your vice principal. Here he was, the venomous spider who was seemingly about to get eaten by a ravenous predator. This prompted a new situation for your mind to ponder. Should you help him?

The man who stood ablaze in a vicious aura before your vice principal grew fangs. He snapped like a wolf who was fighting for his prey in the wild. The man swiftly threw a punch that shoved your vice principal against someone's concrete fence. He stumbled, and to your surprise you were glad. His head thudded against stone, and you swore you saw the pop of his eyes. Perhaps you had thought that he got what he deserved, but that moment only lasted for a brief moment when you realized that the voice was now calling for you.

"Come out," he said whilst cracking his knuckles.

At that moment, lightening had struck you and you had froze in your spot. Your palms began to sweat as you heard footsteps pan closer and closer to you. You stared, your throat closing in horror at what the shadows had revealed.

"L-Levi...?" You managed to whisper.

Yes, the blood, punches, and violence. You had seen it all in dramas and movies, but you did not have the chance to see it for yourself until now. Maybe you were lucky enough to think that that stuff only happened in fiction. You wanted to run, run as fast as your cat friend did at the start of it all.

The wind was gone, but the atmosphere felt just as cold.

Levi narrowed his eyes and glared at you. "Follow me."

You hesitantly stepped towards him as he began to walk. His demeanor was no longer as frightening as it just had been mere seconds ago, it came as a surprise to you when you concluded that what he had just done did not phase him.

You both stop walking as you reach a nearby park not to far from your original path, halting next to a sleek, black and expensive looking car that looked as though it had just been imported. With a click of a switch, Levi unlocked the doors and looked to you expectantly.

"Get in." It was more of a statement than a demand. Or was it a demand? You couldn't tell with his voice.

What compelled you to walk to the passenger side was a question you were going to ask yourself in the afterlife, truly you did not know at the moment.

You looked to him nervously, "Where are you gonna take me?"

If it was you an hour ago, maybe this would have been a dream. _The_ Levi Ackerman just told you to get into his shiny car that looked like it came straight from a magazine. The version of Levi that you made in your head was a mysterious bad boy who you would run away with in a heartbeat, he was someone you would mull over for constantly, and who could blame you. Hell, who could blame anyone. But now, you weren't so sure anymore as you hesitantly opened the passenger door and slid onto the leather seat.

Levi did the same, though not in a hesitant manner. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and started the car. You watched him as he grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, grabbing a singular one and placing it between his lips, he had also taken out a lighter conveniently placed in the cup holder.

You frowned when a puff of cigarette smoke made its way to the passenger side, "I-I think I wanna open the windows."

Levi had the courtesy of sliding down the windows as per your request, then looked over to you.

"Stay by my side from now on," he said casually. "I need you."

Maybe if you hadn't just witness him knock a man out cold, then you would have said yes willingly. Even if you hated that man, you didn't even know if he was alive or not. You wanted so badly to ask Levi why he was acting as if you didn't just see him potentially kill a guy. Instead, here he was, maybe confessing to you in some sort of twisted way. Which would mean one of the most alluring and admired students in your school wanted to go out with you, and it didn't sound like he was really asking.

"I..." It took a while to find the words you wanted to say, "I don't know."

Your eyes averted from him to your lap, fiddling with the hem of your skirt. "We don't really know each other, you don't even know my name. Plus you're acting like I didn't just see you punch a guy...who could possibly be dead."

"Well you seem to know my name," he scoffed.

 _"Well, everyone knows your name,_ " you thought. You were also mildly irritated that he disregarded punching your vice principal, again.

"I don't really...know you that well." You stammered.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters a lot," you looked up to him in a rapid motion, slightly taken aback from his comment.

Levi just stared back at you momentarily before leaning towards you. Instantly, you realized what he was probably planning to do, so you backed away until your head bumped into the side door as you began to fumble the door handle behind you. Levi slipped his hand behind your neck, pulled you forward and kissed you forcefully on the lips. You froze, not at all sure how to respond.

Again, you would have probably loved this if only he hadn't changed your whole perspective of him, so you struggled against him. Your fingers made their way to the collar of his shirt, pushing his chest away in hopes of signaling him to stop, but he hung onto you, travelling his hands to your waist as he forced his way into your mouth. You resisted and resisted some more until giving up and giving into the sudden feelings washing over you, even ignoring the taste of cigarettes on his lips.

You couldn't tell if he was now the blackhole in your imaginary end of the world, because as seconds passed by like hours you felt as if your energy had just been drained. As you kissed him, so many interwoven emotions had washed over you. Confusion, annoyance, and not so much terror anymore. Eventually, you were really starting to get the hang of it, until he broke away which took you by surprise.

Without any word spoken, he put the car in reverse and steered out of the street. Lightheaded, you remained quiet throughout the entire car ride. What's more is that when you checked your phone, it was 4:31 PM. You were supposed to be home by now.


	3. crazy but you like that

**KYOTO, JAPAN. 4:56** **PM.**  
LEVI'S CAR

three ☽ crazy but you like that

Sitting in the passenger seat of Levi's car felt like a fever dream. In fact, the entire day felt like it never even happened, like at any given moment you would wake up in the comfort of your bed and you would be back to the girl who only admired Levi from afar. And to be quite honest, that was something you would be content with.

The thing about liking someone you've never talked to before—save for some awkward incidents in school hallways—is that you create a version of them in your head. The Levi of your dreams was definitely not like the Levi in your head, far from it actually. 

While he was not all about his reputation around the school, he was all about appearances, and everyone knows how unpredictable appearances are. 

To everyone who didn't know him, Levi was a sexy, mysterious bad boy who got what he wanted whenever he wanted. You seemed to agree with everyone; that was before he lunged his fist towards that demon of a vice principal. 

You brought your hands together and pinched the skin of your palm as hard as you could, maybe this wasn't real.

"Ow," you whispered. 

"What is it?" Levi questioned, aloof from your mannerisms. 

Your eyes darted to Levi, half to make sure he was keeping his eyes on the road (which he was, thankfully) and also to see if there was a chance that he was looking at you. Not that you should have cared, anyways.

Levi's hand clutched at the steering wheel while the other assisted the half-lit cigarette in his mouth, thankfully the windows were kept open. Still though, it wasn't enough to keep you from getting annoyed at the scent. In fact, you found it quite irritating that he had the audacity to smoke in the car when you obviously didn't like it. And although you never told him explicitly, you agreed with yourself that your exaggerated coughs were enough to give him the hint.

"Nothing," you deadpanned. "I just don't really _appreciate_ you smoking in the car."

Perhaps your voice had came off with a little bit more attitude than you had intended, nevertheless you were still glad you got your point across. You didn't care if Levi thought you were rude, hell, _he_ was being rude. 

"Well, that sure fucking sucks." His eyes were riveted straight ahead, driving out of the neighborhood. 

He just had to say that. Out of all the things he could have said, it was that. It was something about the way he said it as well, like he didn't care at all. His voice was monotone, lips straight, and eyes void of emotion. You couldn't read this man, which in fact, made you all the more irritated.

"Get me out." You told him, abruptly. The words shooting at him like daggers, which to his surprise, caught him off guard.

"The hell you just say-"

"Did I stutter?" You exhaled sharply, rolling your eyes as you reached for the door handle. 

Levi took a few side glances, switching between you and the road. He watched for a brief second as you unlocked the passenger door and opened it.

"Jesus fucking Christ, are you insane?" Levi had raised his voice and he brought his other hand towards you. At this point his cigarette was thrown out of his side of the window.

Fascinatingly, he kept a strong grip on the steering wheel while his other arm advanced towards your side of the car. With an unpitying motion, he snatched onto your wrist that desperately struggled against his grip. 

With your wrist thrashing against Levi's strength, your other hand successfully opened the door of Levi's moving car. Instantly, you felt the breeze blow into the car and against your cheeks. The sound of the wind whipping between the small opening of the passenger door alarmed Levi, which ultimately made him drive slower. 

Although with little control, you still kept your grip on the open door, then your head spun to look at Levi. Astonishingly, Levi was doing all this while still fixated on the road. In all honesty, you would have to give him a point for that one. 

"Just pull over, dumbass!" You managed to shout through the incoming noise of the wind.

"Who the hell are you calling a dumbass, when you're the one trying to crash this fucking thing." He snapped back, and gave you a side glance for a second.

Levi ultimately pulled over to the nearest sidewalk, in one swift and reckless attempt. He parked in front a playground, ignoring the sign that clearly said in bold black letters, **NO PARKING**. His grip on your wrist loosened, and you let go of the door which was now so conveniently opened for you, thanks to yourself.

"You happy, brat?" He scoffed and exhaled sequentially.

"Yes," you huffed and stepped out of his car. "Maybe next time don't tell me to get in your car."  
  
"Tch. No one said you had to." Levi murmured to himself, but by now you were too far from him to hear. 

You walked away from Levi's car without hesitation and without looking back. Sure, you probably overreacted back there but in your defense he had broke so many boundaries you didn't even know you had. What's more is that he kissed you. Even worse was that you liked it.

You didn't know if you wanted to scream, cry, or punch a tree. Maybe all three. As you walked along the sidewalk, hopefully back to your original path home, you found yourself sighing because in reality that was all you could do.

☽

The convenience store is as grey as the pavement below, appearing as impermanent as the clouds, as though it could vanish without notice. You had almost walked passed the store without a second thought, that was until you discovered how hungry you really were when your stomach let out an unsuspecting growl.

You walked through the door with a chime ringing for your entrance. It was your regular convenience store, empty of people save for you, the man at the cash register, and another man in the magazine aisle. The air carries the scent of an old dish rag, which you soon found out later on that it came from the man himself as you walked passed him. 

He wore an oversized grey hoodie, which with little inspection you could see the numerous stains on it. The man watched from the corner of his eye as you grabbed a few drinks and a couple of your favourite snacks. To you however, he was nose deep in his magazine which had a questionably lewd cover.

"Do you know that guy?" The worker asked, ringing your items and putting them in a plastic bag. He notions towards the man in the grey hoodie and you turn. To your surprise he was staring right at you.

"No," you immediately paid and grabbed your snacks. "Keep the change."

You could feel the predatoriness in this man's gaze as he walked behind you, both of you leaving the store. It burned holes in the back of your skull and left unwanted shivers down your spine. And although he was only a few meters behind you, he was too close for comfort. You knew because his vile scent was overwhelming to your senses. 

You continued to walk, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would leave soon. That it just so happened that you two were walking the same way. However, it was just too good to be true, the man gives no formal reason for his next few actions. He had picked up his pace and found his way almost right next to you. Startled, you freeze. Your vision was obscured completely by his daunting figure, standing in front of you with an impending smile.

"Hey, darling." He greeted. The atrocious smell that came along with his voice sent alarm bells ringing in your head.

You shivered, not entirely sure if it was due to the cold creeping up or the venom in his voice. Perhaps both. Or maybe it was the way his calloused hands dared to grab yours, which only made you drop your bag of snacks.

"Oh?" He snickered, "flustered aren't we?"

"Not flustered," you sneered. "C-creeped out." 

You didn't intended for your voice to crack, but alas it did which only made the man chuckle in response. He was still grinning widely at you, but you couldn't reciprocate the same amount of enthusiasm. As bold as you were before with Levi, this man genuinely scared you and at least Levi wasn't a creepy old man who was following you home.

His grin was what scared you the most, a smile that extended from ear to ear with noxious eyes that demanded for your body. The man's shadow towered over your figure, his body inching closer and closer towards yours to take a lock of your [colour] hair in his hand. 

You closed your eyes to ignore the situation, a small coping mechanism you had often found yourself relying on. What elicited the gasp from your lips was the sudden pair of strong hands that shoved you backwards, it almost made you stumble on your feet if you hadn't regained what was left of your usual composure.

"[Name]."

Gazing up, you dared to look at none other than Levi Ackerman who had pulled you behind him. 

"You smell awfully filthy," Levi brought a hand to pinch his nose as he scrutinized the old man. "Take a shower then maybe you could fuck a random girl on the street, who knows."

You stared at Levi, trying to search for any sort of emotion of his face. But to no avail, he remained as expressionless as ever. Nothing. Not even a quiver in his voice, or a shaking in his eyes to indicate any sign of anxiety. You, on the other hand, seemed to have been shaking this entire time, it was only now that you had realized it. 

It had taken quite some time before the old man decided to run off without saying a word, all he had left Levi with as a response was a scoff. That was enough for Levi to finally avert his attention to you.

"So, you give me attitude but not him?" With Levi's voice, it was more of a statement than a question. He picks up the plastic bag of snacks you had dropped prior to this.

Refusing to look at him, you look at the hand that was offering back your snacks. You said nothing and fumbled with the plastic bag.

"[Name]," Levi said more forcefully, his voice slightly laced with annoyance. "Are you gonna say thank you fo—"

"Were you following me too?" You asked him. Straight to the point was what you wanted from him, none of that bullshit he was giving you earlier today. Thankfully, he was able to oblige to this.

"No," he replied cooly.

"Then why are you here?"

Levi thought for a minute, slightly baffled that you chose not to thank him first and foremost. He couldn't blame you though, and he wasn't going to give you even more shit after what just happened. No, Levi knew that he wasn't that stupid. Especially with the way the warm sun hit your wet eyes, he definitely wasn't going to press you even further.

"You left your backpack in my car."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☽
> 
> hiii loves
> 
> i hope you enjoy this, i find that i still need to improve on writing beginnings and try to make them interesting so askdas sorry   
> i still have a long ways to go for improvement !! but thank you for making it this far in <3 its only the start and i have a lot planned for this so stick around, it will get better.
> 
> also gasp how does levi know your name :o find out next timeeee
> 
> as always thank you sosososo much for reading <3
> 
> see you in the next chapter babes.
> 
> s ♡


	4. play date

**KYOTO, JAPAN. 7:43 AM.**  
[NAME]'S ROOM

four ☽ play date

"You have two new messages," said the welcoming robotic female of your voicemail. A second had passed, a monotonous beep ensued followed by the frantic voice of one of your friends. "[Name]! Sasha texted me and said you never called her when you got home. I tried calling but you didn't pick up your cell phone! Call me back!"

Leaning against your bed frame, you squinted against the bright sunlight that bled through your blinds which glared you right in the face. Shortly after, another beep chimed and the same voice, with the same amount of worry etched in his words, called for you once more.

"Text me or Sasha when you're home , okay? Or text Mikasa, but that wouldn't make sense since we live together... Anyways, let us know!"

It was Eren Jaeger. A classmate who you came very close to calling a friend, but never on the same caliber as Sasha. He was kind to you just as he was to everybody else, although sometimes very bold when it came to random brawls with Jean Kirstein in the hallways...or even during class. Nevertheless, it was entertaining to see them go about with their unexpecting skirmishes. Today, you expected to see one of them as per usual, which would ultimately end in a teacher telling them to stop disrupting the class.

That was normal, yes. It was normal for students to get caught and scolded when they fought at school. Plus, that would end in at least two or three days of detentions. However, in a quick flash you remembered the way Levi had punched _the_ vice principal and walked away like it was nothing. Albeit, it didn't happen on school grounds but there was no way Levi was not going to get suspended for that. Right?

As soon as the messaged ended, you had sluggishly rolled over and pulled your blanket over your head. You didn't even want to think of everything that happened with Levi. The robot lady in your phone carried on by asking if you wanted to save the messages in your inbox, accompanied by the soft meows of Kuro in the background.

"Kuro..." You crawled over the foot of your bed with the blanket wrapped over your head, opened the blinding window and grabbed Kuro who waited outside on a ledge. Immediately, you noticed one of your flower plots had been knocked over, courtesy of this cat.

"Quiet, already." You whispered and brought an unsuspecting hand towards the top of his head.

That shut up Kuro for the moment, it was the good morning he wanted. Lazily, you plopped back into the comfort of your bed and enjoyed the slight breeze that kissed your cheeks. If it was one thing you learned about Kuro, he loved to roam free. You knew that he would leave any second now which was why you kept your window open.

In a way maybe Levi and Kuro were the same. Both seem independent and get what they want whenever they wanted. Kuro was also very catty for all the small reasons, and from what you could tell Levi was also mean. 

Levi...

You wanted to scream into your pillow or maybe even bang your head against the wall until you'd lose memories of yesterday.

Looking back on it now, it was perhaps next to the dumbest you had done but when he had scared off that roach of an old man, you went back into his car. At first, it was only because you wanted to retrieve your backpack until you noticed something quite off.

_"...Did you look through my bag?"_

_"Only to learn your stupid name," Levi said nonchalantly. "Since you said it mattered so much."_

This man was making you go crazy; and not even the good kind of crazy. A part of you maybe wished that it was though, the butterflies and skipped heart beats seemed way more pleasant than whatever this was.

But really though, whatever it was, you weren't sure if you liked it or not.

☽

You didn't mean for it to happen.

Levi's sleek black car was parked right outside of your apartment building, shining and gleaming in all its luxury glory. You gaped at what you assumed was a great expense, looking as if Levi had it washed and waxed just moments ago.

He rolled down the passenger window, "Get in."

"You remembered where I live?" You scoffed.

"Tch. Don't act like a smartass."

That's right. Not only did he look through your bag to find out your name, instead of asking like any sane person would do, he knew where you lived as well. Although that was your own doing, you couldn't blame yourself for not wanting to walk home alone.

This time, however, you were fully aware that you were willing to get into his car. So maybe you _did_ mean for this to happen. You could definitely blame yourself if something bad were to happen.

The leather seats were cool against your skin, perfect to soothe the heat from the weather, and an added bonus was that Levi turned on the air conditioning system, the refreshing air quickly filling up the car.

Levi's eyes were focused on the road, seemingly to fixated to talk to you, or rather, he preferred not to. This was only until you had finally spoken, then his eyes narrowed over his shoulder.

"Um..." You frowned, mostly because of your absolute disbelief you had pressed upon yourself for entering Levi's car. A stranger's car! Or so, that's what it had felt like. Granted, he wasn't a complete stranger. Still, you knew nothing about Levi, what he liked or what he didn't like. The only dirt you had on him were the clingy rumors that were whispered in the hallways, plus your assumptions that you've made so far.

You and Levi were in the same car. Again, to be exact. This wasn't something that was supposed to happen. You were content with putting everything that happened yesterday behind you. Because who knew? Maybe the rumors about Levi being more than just a delinquent were true, and judging by the occurrences in the alleyway and the convenience store, there was a chance that they could be.

When you were too busy fumbling with the words you intended to say, Levi sighed. "What is it, Brat?"

"Are you kidnapping me because of yesterday?" You mumbled whilst playing with the hem of your skirt, which at the moment was the only means of entertainment that kept you at ease.

From the corner of your eye you could've sworn you had seen Levi smirk, but when you turned your head to get a full glimpse of him, he still bore the same stoic feature.

"You're a little bit stupid," he said. "You got in my car on your own accord."

Levi had spoken so coolly, he wasn't bothered by anything. He looked so calm in contrast of you and your shaking hands. The words had triggered the memory of you sliding into his car a few minutes ago, which only drenched yourself in guilt.

Brushing off his comment, you huffed. "So then...where are we going?"

"On a date."

Going on a date with Levi Ackerman was probably one of the last things you wanted to do today. Even if you did want to go, it was too early in the morning for a date. Plus, what about school? Levi could have waited until later, then again, this was him we were talking about here. He had the audacity to kiss you randomly, what's more than a surprise date.

"The fuck..." You gasped, trying to control your nerves. "I have school."

"But you have me."

 _God_. His voice was so goddamn _attractive_. You couldn't pin point it, but something in his voice made the metaphorical butterflies in your stomach go batshit crazy. Maybe it was the rasp or the way he had said it so nonchalantly. You had to close your eyes for a moment and scream internally to recompose yourself. _[Name], you shouldn't think this way. He may be hot but he's-_

"Not like you can afford that school." Levi glared at you and instantly you decided to stare at the window instead.

"H-How do you know that?" You replied with interwoven emotions, slightly irritated and maybe even slightly flustered, but never to the extent where you'd let him notice.

Levi didn't respond to your question, rather he had just honked at the driver in front of him who had cut him off.

"What a fucking dick," he slammed his palm to the grip of the steering wheel. "I could rip his eyes out but it seems like he already lacks them."

 _Of course_ , you thought to yourself. _Leave it to the Levi Ackerman on being the sweetest guy on the Earth._ _And I'm seriously going on a date with him._

Levi drove you out to one of the local shopping districts in Kyoto. Sometimes on Fridays, you would go here with Sasha and sometimes Mikasa just to window shop for all the things you could never afford. Or rather, you window shopped for the things you could never afford.

Of course, Sasha would leave with a bunch of shopping bags in her hands and food in her mouth. Mikasa would have probably left with just one _really_ expensive item. And you, well, you usually just envied them.

To your surprise, Levi opened the car door for you before proceeding to lock his car. You chose not to question it, instead you basked what felt like a once in a lifetime moment of him doing the bare minimum (which was being kind, of course.)

"Hurry the hell up," he said, "We don't have all day."

As you scurried to catch up to Levi, who was walking way ahead of you, your hand reached for your phone that was tucked in the hem of your school uniform's skirt. 

"It's only like 9," you finally caught up to him. "Oh...Eren texted me."

"Jaeger?"

You only hummed as a response, too occupied with the phone in your hands as you both made your way inside the mall. It seemed like that had bothered Levi a bit when he clicked his tongue, but it didn't concern you.

Without warning and in the midst of an unfinished text, Levi had snatched your phone right out of your hands. Now it concerned you.

"Levi!" As if by nature, you immediately lunged yourself towards him to retrieve your phone. Which failed, obviously, because he had slickly dodged your attempt.

"You guys seem close," he said casually as he stared at your cell phone, whilst clicking the screen. He then looked up and glared at you. "You're talking to other men already?"

"Levi, you have _got_ to be kidding me..." You deadpanned. "Is it really any of your business, anyways? You haven't considered my feelings at all. I just want one ounce of respect."

You held your palm out and let Levi return your phone, to which you happily took back so that you could finish telling Eren that you were skipping class today.

Surprise after surprise, your heart felt like it stopped beating when he smoothly snaked an arm around your waist and pulled you to his side. He pressed forward, his warm breath against your ear.

"So what should I do to show you that I respect you?" Levi's whispers had sent a shiver crawling down your spine, and you weren't sure if it was the good kind.

As soon as he successfully flustered you, he had recklessly shoved you away, your blush was enough of an answer for him. He didn't even care that you almost tripped and ate shit.

"I put my number in that shitty phone," he added. "Just don't give me some fucked up contact name."

Not even a minute passed when his phone chimed in his pocket, making you two stop in the middle of the mall. You waited, anticipatingly.

 **(075)-XXX-XXXX**  
hi. give me a nice contact name plsss  
Read 9:10 am

 **shorty (-＿- )ノ**  
It's rude to be on your phone while   
on a date, [Name].  
Read 9:11 am

 **[Name]**  
ur on ur phone too lmao  
Read 9:11 am

You look up from your phone to find Levi staring right at you, unaware that he was staring at the small smile that sneakily found itself tugging the corners of your lips.

"Fine," you shoved your phone back into the hem of your skirt. 

Your aloof attitude must have appealed to Levi because he gave you an approving nod. He let out a sharp exhale as he also put his phone away.

"What's my name in your phone?" He asked, walking towards the strong scent of coffee that came from a kiosk around the corner. 

You poked his shoulder, fixating his gaze onto you. 

"Buy me coffee first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this chapter was kinda fun to write hehehe anyways hope you enjoyedd that was the work of me at 4:25am yesyes!
> 
> ok i will sleep now ily gn guys
> 
> see u in the next chapter <3
> 
> s ♡


	5. lost and found

**KYOTO, JAPAN. 11:30 AM.**  
KYOTO BAL SHOPPING MALL

five ☽ lost and found

Small beads of condensation crawl along your fingers as you grip onto the plastic cup, inhaling your drink in slow, even gulps. Earlier, Levi had refused to buy you coffee to which you only responded with a pout and perhaps ignored him for the next thirty minutes. You thought that he probably didn't enjoy those long minutes of awkward silence as you two walked around the mall, browsing stores and such.

Unbeknownst to you, Levi couldn't have cared less. In fact, he enjoyed the peace and quiet, aside from the bustling mannerisms of the mall. It got him thinking, as he watched you sip on your favourite drink, why he was here when he had a lot of other matters to attend to. 

"Thank you, Levi!" You squirmed in delight, savouring the delicious taste. 

This was perhaps one of the nicest things he'd done so far, even if it took a lot of begging and a period of ignoring him. 

"You're a little too excited aren't you, brat?"

You ignore the taunt and sway happily side to side, "do you want a sip?"

Levi recoils at your suggestion, scrunching his face in disgust as you brought your straw to his mouth. 

"That shit has your germs all over it."

Slightly offended, you pull back your drink away from him. "Whatever, rude as hell for no reason."

As if Levi's expression couldn't get anymore impassive, he closes his eyes, tilts his head back, and exhales heavily, almost as though he was trying his best _not_ to say anything more. He learned that you weren't necessarily afraid to speak back to him, which would take quite some time getting used to.

A small gasp elicits from your lips, catching Levi's attention towards your figure running off to a small store nearby. He follows you, slightly annoyed that he was being led by a girl who didn't have any sort of authority over him, Levi was usually the one making decisions and deciding what to do.

A cool breeze from the store's air conditioning caresses Levi's skin. "Tch. Why is this place so co-"

"This piece right here would be 32000 yen," a sales advisor kindly smiles at your sparkling eyes.

Your fingers itch to reach over and grab the necklace and make a run for it, but you don't, and you know that it would probably get you into more financial trouble than you currently are right now. Instead, you watch as the woman holds up the gem, emphasizing the way it glimmered under the bright store lights.

Levi stares at your face, clearly as thrilled as a child looking at their favourite toy, except you were looking at a necklace that you had your eye on for quite some time. Then he notices the piece of jewelry held up by the woman. 

It twinkled almost beautifully, almost because he thought that it couldn't compare to your eyes, but he quickly brushed that thought away. He concluded that he had just never seen anyone want something more than you were wanting this necklace.

"Ah, how pretty." Your mouth quirked in a soft, half-smile. "Sorry to trouble you, Miss. I just wanted to get a closer look at it."

Levi, his face unreadable, walked up to you and the sales advisor. "Do you accept cash or card?"

"Levi, what are you-"

The lady smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Both."

As Levi reaches for the wallet in his pocket, you bring your pleading hands to tug his shirt. He chooses to ignore your whispers, which gradually went from numerous no's to more louder stop it right now's.

Levi gives no formal reason for dropping, what seemed like a lot of money to you, on a necklace. His peculiar choices made it very hard for you to decipher what type of person he was, and when paired with his _interesting_ personality, nothing made sense to you.

He remained an enigma, a very rude one at that, but you still chose to be with him today.

"Leviiiiii," you whined as he swipes his card. "Why would you buy it?"

"Don't be annoying," Levi replied and pocketed his wallet after the transaction was over. He snapped open the velvet box the seller had handed over, then took out the necklace for you to see. "Turn around."The glare that Levi sends in your direction promptly shuts you up before you could even say anything further. His eyes are more gray under the lights, but that only serves to make his expression much more intimidating. 

So you turn around, twiddling your fingers as you anticipate Levi's next move.

He shoves the box in his pocket, holding the necklace by the chain in between his teeth. You gulp, feeling his cold hands brush your hair to the side. Minutes pass by like they're hours, it felt like a dream all over again. Dare you even say it, you liked it this time. 

Perhaps it was the way his hands were gentle with the way he settled the necklace around you, or maybe because he wasn't running that mouth of his. Something made your heart tense up, you almost dropped your empty cup. 

You blink slowly, tiling your head down to see the gem shimmer on your chest. As you turn back towards him you tell him, "You didn't have to. Please don't trouble yourself."

Levi tilted his head, slightly. "It's a gift."

The gemstone in the necklace sort of reminded you of Levi's eyes, the way it glinted every so often as you walked down the now extremely busy mall. Your hair is made kept to make sure that the necklace got its spotlight. Not that you wanted to flaunt it to every passerby, as Levi suggested, more so you wanted to flaunt it to yourself. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry that lived up to its price after all, you never sought yourself to be the type to wear something like this.

While you admired your new possession, both you and Levi walk through a dense area full of people, bumping into strangers and hearing irrelevant conversations. The food court was always this busy, especially by now, it was probably lunch time. 

The area is lined with many fast food chains, trickled with lines of impatient customers, crying babies with cooing mothers, business men on cell phones, and other students who came for food. 

You keep a hand on your chest, holding on to your necklace for fear it would somehow fall off and get lost in the crowd. However, instead you found yourself trailing behind nobody but random strangers as Levi was no where to be seen.

It takes you quite a while to find a pocket clear of other people, in between two less popular restaurants, and you sigh when you grab your phone to text Levi.

"Oi! Little kitten, is that you?!"

Upon hearing the sound of a familiar voice that boomed louder than the crowd, you looked up and easily spotted a blonde man with a welcoming grin plastered on his face. At once, you put your phone down and gasped.

"Reiner?" You made your way towards him, "What are you doing here?"

He brought an arm to itch the back of his head, "Ah. Bertolt and I drove here for some lunch, he's over there ordering some gyoza. What brings you here?"

"Oh. Well..." You weren't entirely sure if you wanted to tell the truth, but when Reiner raised his brows to urge you to speak you eventually gave in. "I-Well, I'm on a date..."

"Holy shit, little kitten on a date? With who?" The volume of his voice seemed to have caught the attention of other people passing by, which he noticed immediately and cleared his throat. "Does he go to the academy?"

You took a deep breath, "Levi Ackerma-"

" _The_ Levi? Mister _I can kill you with a pencil_ Ackerman? Levi _I'm a gang member_ Ackerman? Levi _I have a big coc-_ " It became difficult to tell whether or not he was shocked in an excited way or shocked in a worried way. 

"Reiner! Oh my god." You shoved him slightly in amusement of his unfinished sentence. He laughed along with you.

"I'm just kidding," he chuckled. "But for real, Levi Ackerman? I mean, most girls like him but I didn't think he was _your_ type."

"He is attractive..."

"—And he's slept with all the hot ones, too. Lucky bastard..."

You didn't think that it would bother you, especially because out of all people you were probably the most attentive to rumors such as that, if they were even rumors at this point. Although, Reiner just had to mention that last part. To your surprise, your stomach sank at the thought of Levi with other girls. 

"Well, you do you, little kitten." He smiled, teasingly. "I heard from miss school president herself that he's really, and I mean _really_ good in bed."

"If you do not mind."

Your hands falter only momentarily, but immediately is dragged towards a strong and stern voice. You eyes look up towards nonother than Levi, who had finally found you after irritating instances of pushing through strangers.

"This _little kitten_ , needs to get back to her rightful owner." Levi scoffs and Reiner stutters backwards.

 _Oh, no_. You didn't even bother looking Levi, just watched as Reiner's once playful face turned into a slight frown with beads of sweat dripping down his hairline.

"Right...I'll see you tomorrow, [Name]." And with that, Reiner had disappeared into the crowd, possibly back to Bertolt who had been waiting for him all this time.

"Well, well, well." Levi begins, clearly unamused.

His fingers are cold against your cheeks as he grabs your face with one hand, forcefully turning your head so that you were inches away from his lips.

The gleam in Levi's eyes were threatening, almost as though he were a starved wolf, ready to pounce on his unsuspecting prey at any second. He scoffed when he noticed your nervous gulp, encouraging him to grip your chin even tighter.

"Looks like the bratty little kitten got lost, didn't she?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda rushed but i wanted to get a chapter out before i study for my calc quiz lmao omg ok i hope you enjoyed this tho and i can't wait to get to the parts im most excited to write
> 
> also 32000 yen is about 300-400 dollars :)
> 
> again, hope you enjoyed !
> 
> see you in the next one babess
> 
> \- s ♡


	6. popular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh sorry if this is short and boring T_T i initially had more planned for this chapter but alas, it is almost 2am and i have so much school work to do. but at least the story is progressing hehe enjoy !

**KYOTO, JAPAN. 12:11 PM.**  
SHINJUKU ACADEMY

six ☽ popular

At first you didn't want to tell _anyone_ that you had kissed Levi Ackerman and even went as far as going on a date with him, but you couldn't help yourself. It was _the_ Levi. According to your friends, this was a big _fucking_ deal. As much as you began to hate yourself for not keeping it a secret, part of you felt glad as you watched your all your friends stare at you with wide eyes, who were anticipating for more.

"You know what I just can't believe?" You braced your small group, holding up the gem that rested on your chest. "He seriously bought me this necklace. I didn't even ask!"

Sasha slammed her palms on the cafeteria table and leaned forward, gasping in awe as she stared at the piece. Mikasa, who usually is never easily impressed, tilted her head at you which was the most expressive she'd been all morning.

"Just remember to keep this all between us," you added.

"Oh, well... about that, [Name]." A nervous chuckle caught your attention, so you let go of your necklace and earned a disappointed pout from Sasha.

Eren awkwardly brought his hand to scratch the back of his hair. "You see, I already knew cause Armin told me. So I guess it's not so much of a secret now."

"Excuse me?" You furrowed your brows, turning your head towards the now nervous blonde who began to frantically wave his hands in the air.

"W-Wait!" 

"Waiting..."

From the little beads of sweat on his forehead and from the way his voice wavered with every breath of his words, you knew you couldn't get angry at Armin. So you sighed and frowned. "How did _you_ find out?"

Sasha raised her brows and giggled with a smile, amused at Armin's slightly panicked state.

"Reiner told a bunch of people in our first period together," Armin explained. "Ah...sorry [Name], I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret."

To be quite honest, you didn't even know _why_ you wanted it to be a secret anyways. It's not like Levi had a horrible reputation around the school, so being around him shouldn't hurt yours. In fact, people loved him.

However, that was just it. People loved him, maybe a little too much. You didn't even want to think about the random jealous freshman in the hallways, who would probably glare at you every time you walked by them.

Your hand that was tightly holding on to your chopsticks, trembled. You were not the type to feel comfortable being the talk of the school.

Before you could throw head back in a frustrated groan, an unfamiliar face appeared with an overbearingly confident smile. 

Since it was June and the tail end of the academic year, there were many students who ate outside in the front of the school to enjoy the warmth of the sun. However, Isabel Magnolia was not the type to eat lunch outside, she preferred staying indoors with the rest of her student council friends.

"Well, which one of you is [Name]?" Isabel's bright green eyes gleamed with the sun, her smile just as bright. She turned her head from left to right, scanning each person closely. 

First was Eren who grimaced at her unanticipated entrance, whispering to Armin as to why the vice president of the student council came to greet them. Then was Sasha, who was far too occupied with her already half-eaten bento box to even say a proper hello, or to even pick out the bits of rice that stuck to the ends of her bangs. Lastly was Mikasa, who was unimpressed and somewhat disappointed that a random freshman came to bother her.

"So? Who's the lucky girl called [Name]." There was a teasing undertone to Isabel's voice, which you found yourself to dislike when you noticed that you had to force yourself to keep your composure.

Sasha, who had overstuffed her face full of rice, almost instantly pointed towards you, to which you internally scowled. The last thing you wanted to deal with was someone who was _too_ adamant on looking for you.

"Ah, how pretty. You know, you've made quite a name for yourself." She invited herself between you and Mikasa, eyeing you up and down and taking note of every little detail of your appearance.

This was perhaps your first time hearing her voice or even being near her. All you knew was that she was a freshman who had quickly risen to the top of the school's social hierarchy by becoming vice-president, handpicked by Petra Ral herself.

Unsure of what to say, you had sputtered a sorry excuse of a "thank you" which made her laugh. She rested her chin on her palm to watch you eat.

For a moment, you both lock eyes and hold still, goosebumps crawling up your arms from her staggering gaze. Then, as seconds passed, she smirked.

"Is it true you went on a date with Levi?" Isabel suddenly presses herself closer to your shoulder as she raised her brows. " _The_ Levi?"

 _Well, so much for personal space_. You swallowed the food in your mouth, "I guess we sort of hung out."

"Well, care to tell me more about it?"

"No."

"Boo, you suck." Isabel jerked back to a more comfortable distance, eyes rolling while pouting with a sigh. "Poor Miss President, she really wanted to know the truth."

Why Petra and Isabel felt so determined to know all the gritty details of what had happened between you and Levi was beyond you, and the fact that they were one of the more well-known girls in the academy made it all the more worse. 

Were they jealous? Perhaps. It was a plausible conclusion, but you brushed it aside because you didn't want to even _think_ of making rivals with other girls. Especially over a guy like Levi.

"Well," although having just sounded quite annoyed, Isabel shot you and everyone else an unexpected smile. "You can tell me and everyone at Petra's birthday party about your date with Levi! You can even bring your friends here if you want!"

"Party? Ha." A scoff came from a short distance to your right, Eren glanced at the intruding female with a smirk. "We'll be there!"

"Ah... I haven't been to one of those before," Sasha swooned.

"This Friday at Petra's house. 7pm." Isabel stands up from the table, excitedly. "You guys aren't losers, though. You probably already know where she lives!"

A heavy crease forms between your eyebrows as you watched Isabel leave your group, directing herself towards her own group of friends that stood a few meters away, all welcoming her with laughs. Incoherent profanity slips from your lips as you throw head back in irritation. Of course, Reiner had to open that big mouth of his, now everyone including the student council knew about your whereabout with Levi.

Before you could burst into an exasperated sigh, both hands covering your face, you heard a soft mutter from Armin.

"But I don't know where Petra lives."

"Don't worry, buddy. I don't either.


	7. reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um... this chapter is longer than usual i hope you don't get bored KMFAOAOOAOAA
> 
> also season 4 ep 1 of attack on titan i'm alive but i'm dead.  
> manifesting levi's safety <3 pls isayama i know u hate levi's ass just let him live for us please <3
> 
> OKAY ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I LOVE YOU SO MUCH 
> 
> see you in the next one <3
> 
> \- s ♡

**KYOTO, JAPAN. 4:00PM  
**

seven ☽ reunited

"Levi, why is there blood on your shirt?"

Levi Ackerman tilted his head down, hands in the pockets of his school uniform as he squinted his eyes at the stain. He muttered incoherent curses as he remembered his brunette comrade who—in Levi's available memory—was cheekily smirking in success of purposely leaving his uniform uncleaned, despite Levi asking him numerous times.

Levi furrowed his brows as he watched your expression fold in concern, gripping the straps of your backpack.

"Did you get into a fight? Is that why you weren't at school toda-"

"[Name]." Levi diced your words like a knife, "Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to."

"I hate you," You mouth, and his eyes are closed as he inhales sharply as though he could have possible registered your words. 

Quietly, your words drown out as more and more students begin to leave the school premises, who would sometimes take a cheeky glance at you and Levi. Although it didn't seem to bother him, it definitely irked you.

"What even was the point of coming to school? It's the end of the day." For a moment, you wilted like a deflated balloon. People were staring and were definitely still talking about you and Levi's date. _Thank you, Reiner._

"I'm taking you home," he said matter of factually.

You breathe in deeply, slim fingers finding comfort in rubbing the straps of your backpack. You're stern, but kind. Everything Levi had done up until now—punching your vice principal, randomly kissing you, taking you on a supposed date, and now insisting to take you home with _blood_ on his uniform. All the flags were waving at you in bright red, but you're kind and also intrigued. 

He was a pain, but he was also _hot_ and a part of you wanted your questions answered. And who better than Levi himself would have those answers?

So you told Levi, "Fine." And walked along with him away from academy's entrance.

You began a cautious walk down the street, through the student parking lot. A group of students, who you recognized from the academy, were talking amongst themselves. You averted your eyes from the group and nervously tugged the ends of Levi's uniform.

"L-Levi... Where's your car?" You hid yourself behind his walking figure, "People are staring..."

Levi turned to look but the group had immediately looked somewhere else, in hopes of avoiding his death glare. "We are walking."

With the unexpected burst of fume that raged in your voice, Levi awkwardly stood in the middle of the parking lot while you threw weak slaps against his shoulder. 

" _Shut up._ "

Levi grabbed the collar of your shirt and dragged you forward until you were pressed against him, almost on your tippy toes. 

You struggled against him, hissing his name like a cat trying to get out of the hug of an overly indulgent owner, but that didn't last long after he kissed you. Again, without any sort of warning whatsoever.

It didn't take long for the embarrassment of kissing in the school parking lot to melt away with the rest of the world. He didn't care that people were watching, he even ignored the gasps and whispers that came sequentially. 

When he pulled away from you, his lips formed a straight line as he met with your whining eyes. You were too dazed with the sudden kiss to scold him for doing something so indecent, you also didn't want to bring more attention if you were to yell at him again.

For the short moment your eyes locked with each other, you noticed the way the sun was perfectly reflected in his narrow eyes, making them look less grey and accentuated more of the blue. His scrutinizing gaze felt intimidating to you, in fact, that's what he had intended. Yet...

"You have pretty eyes," you couldn't resist the urge to tell him. 

Although most girls talked about his well-developed physique, it was rare that anyone ever admired his eyes. They did look mostly grey, after all. 

With that expression of his, you couldn't tell what he was thinking. You couldn't find the time to search for any emotion in his face because he shook you off his arm, taking you aback.

"Don't say such stupid things like that," he said. "Keep walking."

There was short grunt from Levi as he scratched the back of his head. A part of him wished he hadn't asked you to walk you home, especially if it involved with listening to you complain about your entire day and how it was his fault for taking you on a date.

"Do you not want people to know you're with me?" He gave you a sidelong glance and then looked forward to cross the street. 

It was a question you didn't realize he would ever ask, it had began to make you reflect upon yourself as you two walked along the street papered with trees. Branches hung above, leaves swinging gently as you passed by. It was the same path you took when you first talked to Levi. 

"To be honest, maybe a little. Mostly because everyone seems to be talking about it. You know, Reiner told, like, everyone about that so called date."

"So called?" Levi raised a brow, "That was not a date to you?"

[C] eyes averted to the raven-haired man next to you, bringing up your hands in defense. "Well... all we did was go to the mall."

Levi began mentally cursing at you and perhaps also himself. At you because it annoyed him that you didn't even consider it as a date, and at himself because you were right. He clicked clicked his tongue.

"I mean, do you even like me that way?" After a few seemingly long seconds, you gulped at the boldness of your question and gave yourself a well-needed and satisfying exhale from the sudden silence that emerged.

You sighed and refrained from pestering Levi about it any further, this was the only time you'd sympathize with the man, no one would feel comfortable answering that sort of question anyways. 

Instead, he pointed out a small creature that jumped down from a lowly hung tree branch. "There's a rat thing."

Unbeknownst to Levi, the rat thing was actually Kuro, and you kneeled down to pet your companion. His fur was softer than usual today, feeling his body vibrate as he purred against your affection.

"Don't say that, you meanie!" You sneered at Levi, who was looking at you with a disdainful grimace. 

"Why are you touching that filthy thing?" He scoffed, "It might have diseases."

"Because this _thing_ is my pet!" You took Kuro into your arms and shoved the furry cat before Levi's scowl. "His name is Kuro."

Kuro let out a soft meow of a greeting, licking his nose as you held him up closer to Levi.

This was different. It was not quite what you expected, but then again you didn't know Levi very well to expect anything of him. So when Levi took Kuro from your hands it did take you by surprise.

You watched as Levi held the cat up to his face, the frown on his lips slowly disappearing. He was unexpectedly impressed with the way Kuro didn't smell putrid, in fact, Levi found some sort of liking towards the scent of pine.

The air carries a new sense of atmosphere and you smiled. Levi's demeanor was always unnerving and dark, but right now he was glowing. 

The shimmering, shifting light of the sun cascaded through the spaces between the trees. A soft radiance that was enough to illuminate the surface of Levi's skin and yet again, his eyes. Hundreds of interwoven emotions, most of which were new and peculiar to you, seemed to have washed over you.

It was rare for Kuro to take such a liking towards strangers, even when you first met him, he only knew how to hiss. It was different, way different with Levi. 

"I think he likes you," you told Levi who gently placed Kuro onto the sidewalk. 

Prior to standing back up, he gave the cat a few more pets. "I think I do too."

Your thoughts seemed to wander—you knew very well that Levi meant his words for the cat. He liked Kuro, too. Although, you thought of another situation where it was meant for you. 

Your heart only raced slightly faster.

When Levi brought you home, you were surprised that Kuro chose to stay with Levi, instead of escorting you to your apartment unit like usual. 

"Well..." You sighed, swaying back and forth in front of the building, expecting him to say goodbye. 

"Do you live alone?" He asked, observing the building. It was relatively dull and in much need of a renovation, however it was well within your budget. 

"Yeah, it's a little expensive since I live on the tenth floor." you replied as you searched for the keys in your bag. "My dad pays the rent though, but he's never home."

"Why is that?" 

You froze before you could answer. Memories began to creep forward from hidden corners of your mind. Passing disappointments. Lost chances and lost causes. Heartbreaks, pain, desolate and horrible loneliness. Sorrows from years ago that you wanted to suppress. 

"He spends a lot of time at casinos doing god knows what with his money." You walk towards the doors of the building and Levi trails behind you. "He's had a gambling problem ever since my mom walked out."

You hadn't realized you were overly sharing until Levi cleared his throat, to which you immediately gasped in embarrassment. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to share that much."

"Take care," was all Levi said until he turned around and walked away, Kuro waddling between his legs. 

You walked through the doors of your apartment building and entered the elevator. Meeting your forehead with the wall, you repeatedly smacked against it. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ _Like he even cares, anyways._

The more you thought about it, the more you wanted to scream. A few days ago, you were just an honour student trying to peacefully make it through your last year of school, the only problems you had were tests and finding out how to pay for the ridiculously expensive debt you owed the academy. Now, you had to deal with Levi on top of it all.

However, unbeknownst to you a new issue had arose when you unlocked the door to your small studio apartment. Suddenly, the humiliation you felt earlier was replaced with profound shock that struck you frozen.

There's an annoying ringing clash when your keys are met with the floor, dropping from your shaking fingers. Your eyes are widened and quivering at the sight of your father who was sitting on your couch and pointing a gun at you.

Your father smiled, forcefully. With his gun, he motioned for you to enter your own home. You couldn't even catch your breath, all you felt was the ardent _hatred_ and fear rushing through your body.

"Long time no see, [Name]." His voice was just as how you remembered it. Rough and laced with alcohol. 

And he looked the same, just as how you remembered it. His hair and beard stayed unkept, jeans were dirty with the same stains you remember from months ago when you had last seen him. His unamused eyes still had dark bags below them, exuding impending threat.

It was surprisingly difficult to even speak, like your words preferred to sit at the back of your throat while your mind screamed. How did your father get in here? You swore you changed the locks a few months ago. 

"Why not come give your father a hug?"


	8. mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASSAJHD I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE IT WAS A LITTLE BIT MORE RUSHED CAUSE I HAD A FINAL I PULLED AN ALL NIGHTER FOR SOOOOOO YEA ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THISS 
> 
> ALSO THE STORY WILL PICK UP FROM HERE NOW >:))) ALL MY IDEAS FOR THIS FIC ARE ABT TO COME TRUE SOON HEHEHEHEH im excited qq i hope you are too

**KYOTO, JAPAN. 5:30 PM**  
**[NAME** **]'S** **APARTMENT**

eight ☽ mystery

Sitting opposite from a man you had not seen in a few months, a man who was your father, was definitely a surreal feeling. It was the same feeling you would get every time he made it out of his way to visit you. Sweaty hands, headaches, and the turbulent flow of the pulse in your ears—the internal scream and profanity. This time the feeling was more profound with a gun to your face.

"Tell me how you've been, [Name]."

"Can you tell me why you're pointing that thing..." You tilt your head slightly, "...at me?"

Your father leans backwards and props his feet up against your coffee table, almost knocking over one of the lit candles. The tiny flames flickered and danced, casting its shadow on your father's worn out face. He had gained more wrinkles since you last saw him, and obliviously more balls since he had intruded your home.

"Ah this?" He chuckles, incredulous. "It's just a precaution, sweetie."

"Precau-what? Why? You really think that _me_ of all people would do anything that would-" You interrupt yourself in order to take a deep breath. "Why."

"Well, you are your mother's daughter." He shrugs, still maintaining the gun's aim.

As if you mock you, he looks into your eyes. "That bitch."

The feelings that began rushing through your entire being were unexplainable, but it is intense. If it weren't for the gun, you would have already lunged forward to slap your father. Or perhaps more realistically, screamed at him to leave and threaten to call the cops.

"You can leave mom out of this, she hasn't even been in our lives since—"

"Period, [Name]. She hasn't been in our lives, period."

There is a brief moment where you clench your fists against the leather seat below you, spitefully glaring at him. "You haven't been in mine either. _Period_."

Slightly taken aback from your remark, your father roughly cocks the gun in his hand and points it back, this time readily aiming for your head.

"At least tell me how you've been so I can feel less bad after I blow your fucking head off."

It feels as if there were bugs crawling along the inside of your veins, making it difficult to force your inhales in slow, even breathes. The look on his face and even the gun began to take a toll on your nerves. At first you didn't think he was serious, but he urged your beliefs further when he sneered at you.

"Horrible," You tell him. "I might not graduate because you decided to gamble every bit of money you have, plus rent is overdue. Other than that, I think everything else seems to be fine."

"You are really your mother's daughter," The hairs on the back your neck rise as your father stands up. "A fucking liar."

The overwhelming stench of alcohol drifts from chapped lips as your father brushes past the coffee table so he could stand in front of you, it was then when you had realized you were trembling. As much as you didn't want to admit it, you were terrified and unable to stop the quiver that shot down your spine.

"Tell me why I found this then." With his free hand, he searches the pocket of his jacket and throws a lump sum of cash onto your lap. "Pay everything with this or get a fucking job, lazy excuse of a daughter I have."

"I was saving it." You say quietly, having to stop yourself from asking why he had the audacity to look through your apartment. It was a generous amount of bills you had accumulated over the years, poorly hidden in a box underneath your bed frame.

He ignores your helpless whisper with a chuckle and presses the gun below your jaw. The metal is cold against your skin.

A mixture of annoyance, sarcasm, and perhaps even amazement was woven between each syllable as he spoke. "Any last words, dearest daughter of mine?"

 _Inhale,_ you remind yourself that even in your dying breath you would never listen to any excuse this man would give. You learned the hard way that anything he says or will say, had no semantic meaning to it. So you refrain from asking why he wanted to kill you, rather you glared.

 _Exhale_.

"I am not your daughter."

To his surprise, your hand clenched the gun closer to your skin as if you were to impale yourself with it—daring him, even.

"Shoot me."

Your father lets out what sounds like a mix of a gap and a choke, brows creasing. He wavers a bit, his reluctance had gotten the best of him as you urged him more and more. It was almost unsettling. You felt the tension in your neck and arms, and a network of interwoven emotions—somewhere between hate, fear, anger, and repulsion even.

And that was enough.

The valuable seconds that it took for your father to hesitate was enough for Levi Ackerman.

" _Levi?_ How did yo-"

Your eyes avert to the wide open door then back to Levi, who had made his way to the both of you. He raises his knee, and with a sharp rise to the groin your father had recoiled backwards. He stumbles, tripping over his own feet and eventually the coolness of the gun against your skin is no longer there.

Adrenaline screams and swells through your system, filling your shaking body with an unexpected shot of energy that made you jump behind Levi. Despite telling him earlier that you resided on the tenth floor, your mind couldn't help but question how he knew which unit.

You peer from behind Levi's arm, with fingers clasping his muscles. Your father cradles that area of his pants whilst hissing in pain. How did he not notice Levi come through the door? Had he not been too caught up with you, perhaps he you would be dead by now with even more money in his pockets.

He whispers incoherent profanity and attempts to stand. However, he is dragged down to the floor by his own weight.

The look he shoots to Levi is horrifying. Tears were at the corners of his eyes, spit drooling from his mouth. "It's _you_! Why are you he—"

"There's shit on your mouth," Levi deadpans. He shoves his shoe into the old man's wrinkled face, molding and twisting it to his delight. "I hope you liked that, I stepped on cat shit earlier. Filthy, like you."

"Wait until Kenny hears about this," your father growls as he wipes his mouth. He makes an attempt to stand up, but Levi pushes him down, the same gun now against his forehead.

A heavy crease forms between Levi's eyebrows as he held the gun, "Not unless you're dead."

"Wait, wait, wait—" Frantic hands are waved in the air in protest against Levi, whose expression remained apathetic. "[Name], you don't wanna see your own dad die, right? Tell him to stop!"

Your eyes turn away momentarily, staring at the floor that seemed to have brought you some odd sense of relief. Maybe forcing yourself not to look at your father's trembling body was the reason. Or rather you were going to let Levi shoot him, and you refused to see it with your own eyes.

But you don't know Levi like that. He was not the type to kill out of an impulse, or to do anything rash for that matter. So when you closed your eyes, thinking that you would eventually hear the loud boom of the gun, followed by a bloodcurdling scream. But that thought dissipates into the silence that fell among the three of you, replaced by hitched breathing and the crash of the gun onto the floor. 

You were surprised to see Levi escorting your father out of the room.

"Leave," he said. "Don't forget to wipe off the cat shit."

Your lift your head for a moment, capturing your father's stare in turn. A small frown touches the corner of your lips, enhancing the disappointment in your eyes. 

"[Name], I don't know how you know Levi..." It had seemed like your father had forgotten how to breathe properly, he figured that leaning against the door frame would help support him. "...but you should stay away from him bef—"

"Tch." Levi had slammed the door before your father could finish his sentence, which had caused him to stumble onto the floor. Not that Levi cared at all. He didn't care for many things, however when your cough caught his attention he realized that maybe he cared for one thing.

You walk up to him, goosebumps crawling up your bare arms as your mouth paints a thin line. "Levi, _who are you?_ "

Because really, who was Levi Ackerman? And why was he much more than the rumours in the hallways. You wanted to know more and more. With every second you spent with Levi, the more you realized how much of an enigma he was to you. Who was Kenny, and why did it seem like they both knew your father? Why did Levi appear always at the right time? 

"Tell me." Your breath is short and shallow as you force him against the door. 

He tentatively straightens his shoulders, giving off his infamous nonchalant demeanor as he pauses. He knew damn well after all that, you needed answers. And he wanted to give them, but he was not going to comply to his own selfish needs.

"Someone you really should stay away from."


	9. got me feeling like a psycho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any typos lol its christmas and i wrote this while sort of tipsy LOLLL
> 
> anyways merry christmas to you all, and happy bday levi ackermannn <3

**KYOTO, JAPAN.**   
**[ACKERMAN] HOUSEHOLD**

nine ☽ got me feeling like a psycho

_"So you're going to kiss me_ _, twice. Take me on a date, walk me home, and even buy me this...this necklace—"_

Levi Ackerman arrives without warning.

No texts or calls to precede it, he was never the type to dwell on his phone for longer than five minutes anyways.

He seats himself in a rather large dining hall, towering walls lined with elaborate crystal decor that accentuated the chandelier. There was no colour at all to this room, which Levi liked, save for the iridescence of the crystals. Although he was not really a fan of the bling.

_"What was the point of it all?" You walked towards him, pressing him further against your door._

_He was very adamant at not giving you an answer, but you were also adamant on getting one. Yet as dusk approached there was a substantial amount of tension in the air and Levi was practically forced to say something, anything._

_"I was bored," he replied._

_That much was true. Levi was definitely bored, but not of you. However, you might have interpreted it otherwise._

The man known as Kenny Ackerman, or more infamously known as Kenny the Ripper, saunters into his prided dining room. He is clad in a white suit, which does not fit him in size and personality but he chooses not to notice, or perhaps does not seem to care at all.

"Midget man, what's up?" Kenny invites himself a chair away from his nephew. "Did you finish the job?"

Kenny refuses Levi's offer of a cigarette, waving it away and then watching Levi as he lit the thin stick between his lips. 

With a puff of smoke Levi replied, "Find someone else."

"Why?" Kenny gave a hefty chuckle, "You like her?"

Although Levi didn't explicitly say yes, his silence said otherwise. And Kenny was once his age, so he understood the complex feelings that Levi could be experiencing. 

However, he did not like it one bit and gives Levi an adamant shake of his head as he asks why once more.

Levi looks up at him, steel eyes narrow beneath strands of loose hair. "She's interesting."

It was rare for Levi to even come close to complimenting anyone, let alone a woman. Kenny knew this, which was why he often referred his nephew to the daughters of other gangs in order to form alliances, however it was never in Levi's best interest to do so. 

He did sleep with some of them of course, but never showed any sign of affection.

Kenny's immediate reaction upon realizing Levi's feelings is a simple declaration of: "Well, shit."

"What about that Pertrucia girl? Petunia? What was her name? Petra?" Kenny's smile vanishes when he notices the sharp glare that Levi was sending him.

And then he sighs at his unresponsive nephew. "Thanks for the answer. Really appreciate the effort you're putting into this conversation, midget man."

"I was bored of her," Levi gave in. 

In response, Kenny shrugs and waves his hands dramatically in the air. Levi just stares. 

"And [Name]? You aren't bored of her, yet?"

"No."

"Well, fuck!" Kenny says, striking his hands together in a single sharp clap. "If you aren't going to take the job then don't get too attached, I'll get someone else to do it."

The screech that the chair made as Levi pushed it back made his uncle cringe. Levi stands up, glaring at the older man before him. "You do not touch her."

"Why is that?" 

A pause.

"She said my eyes were pretty."

This earns a burly snicker from Kenny, and in a sardonic tone he tells Levi, " _Wow._ How incredibly sweet of her. You know, I was under the impression that you weren't interested in actually _liking_ women."

Levi slides the white leather dining char forward, then put out his cigarette on the leather itself. "She is off limits."

"I cannot say I approve of such things you're saying, boy." Kenny stands up as well and also slides the chair back in. "Unfortunately her family has done unjust things against me, and as you know, I am not a nice man. I demand reparations."

Levi's expression remains stoic, but the growing anger within him speaks otherwise. 

"Find some other shitty way of doing it," Levi turns towards the exit but glances behind enough to have a glimpse of Kenny. He notices the frown, which makes him scoff.

When Levi decides that he was tired of talking to his uncle, he takes a few steps towards the exit of this god forsaken house. Kenny was a hardheaded man, who always had his way and whose mind could never be persuaded. Levi wasted his time even trying.

Before Levi could leave, his uncle spoke with an acerbic voice that made him stop in his tracks. "You are a fool, midget man."

Levi stares at the door, silently cursing the man. "The only woman to have ever complimented my eyes was my mother."

Kenny smirks, "Do you want to know who killed your mother?"

_"You're bored of me? Fine, then leave."_

_Levi tilted his head back towards you, touching the stinging sensation on his cheek where your hand had just collided with a moment ago._

_"I respect myself enough to know that I don't need whatever...this is." You sighed in disbelief, simultaneously shaking your head. "And to think I was actually starting to like you again."_

_Again?_

_Before you turned away from Levi, he had grabbed a tight, firm grasp on your wrist. "Don't say such stupid things, [Name]."_

A lot had happened last night. First, your very own father tried to kill you and then you broke up _—_ had a falling out with Levi. So you didn't blame yourself when you decided to skip school for the day, mostly to mentally recuperate.

You knew that he wasn't going to call or text you the morning after. Besides, ever since you've exchanged numbers he never made it out of his way to contact you. 

Why you expected him to do so was beyond you, but somehow you thought that perhaps he'd be a decent person for once (outside of saving you from death). Maybe. Just maybe. Or possibly you just wanted some sort of attention from him.

Because he was Levi Ackerman. He was still that guy that everyone swooned over _—_ maybe if you took a few shots, you would admit to liking him _—_ and he was also that awful boy that knew no boundaries and kissed you whenever he wanted to. As if you were some play thing of his.

You thought that he wouldn't matter anymore, however _—_ not when Kuro came meowing at your window clad in a small cravat tied around his neck. And upon closer inspection, it smelled like Levi.

_Damn you, Levi. You're everywhere._

"Well, you became good friends with that short asswipe." You brought a gentle hand to pet his head, he purred to reciprocate the affection.

After Levi's stupid revelation from last night, you had no idea how to go about the feelings you were occupied with. Should you call him? Would he even answer?

No, that would just throw away your whole speech about not needing him. And you were afraid of giving him that satisfaction, because maybe he was just playing hard to get. You frowned, he was getting to your head.

"Hello, [Name]! Are you still there?" called Sasha from your phone.

You picked up your phone, which was buried in the folds and crevices of your blanket. "Yeah...I'm not coming to class today."

"What's wrong?" She had asked after a few minutes of indistinguishable banter between her and possibly Eren.

"Levi's an asshole," you sighed into the mic after a few more minutes of silence. _Plus, my dad almost tried to kill me. That's a juicy one._

Sasha gasped, rather dramatically, earning another muffled gasp from Eren at the other side of the line. "He's like, so short anyways! You might as well said you were dating a gnome."

"Him and I weren't even dating," you corrected. 

"Then why do you sound so upset about whatever he did...wait, what did he do?"

"He basically told me to stop getting involved with him."

"Ah, men _—_ huh? HEY!" Without warning, there came a series of screams and shuffling for a few short moments before Eren claimed the other side of the line.

"[Name]! Don't worry about Levi, I-uh...We'll _—_ Sasha, stop!" Before Eren could finish his sentence, you reckoned that Sasha had taken back her phone. "We'll get Kuro to poo on his doorstep."

You let out a quiet giggle, "You guys have class soon. I'll catch you later."

Throwing your phone down, you fell back onto you pillow which reminded you more of the night before.

_Levi's gaze held a nebulous colour that reflected his own version of the night sky, it was laced with an alarming amount of enticement._

_After he had grabbed your wrist, he pushed you back against the wall so that he was now in front of you, the smell of cologne and cigarettes is suddenly more intense as he leaned more forward._

_His hand stayed firm on your wrist as he held it above your head, ardent eyes locked on your helpless figure._

_At first, your gaze is to your feet but is brought back to Levi's eyes. With the other hand still occupied, he used his free one to swiftly, yet roughly, embrace your chin. You felt the pads of his fingers claw into your skin as he forcibly held your face millimeters away from his._

_The reality of the situation disintegrated into dust, only to be replaced by the proverbial butterflies in your stomach. He doesn't even notice how tense you had become while he began reaching for the hem of your shirt, then to your waist._

_Here you were, shocked and stiff beneath the one and only, Levi Ackerman. And as he leaned his head to your ear, he knew or even felt the destruction that he brought so leisurely to your mind. Perhaps even your body._

_He wants to know everything about you._ _Yet..._

_"Don't involve yourself with me anymore, brat."_

_Then his lips met with yours, a parting kiss._

_You could have scolded him, pushed him off, or kicked him in the balls. Any of those options would have sufficed. Instead, you let yourself fall into him._

Somehow afterwards, a knock on your door seemed to have immediately dragged you out of your trance like an electric jolt. 

Though you are not entirely certain you want to answer the door, as you only had just woken up a mere 20 minutes ago, you still groggily walk over to swing it open.

Standing before you were two unfamiliar faces, still as statues and both with a smile.  
  
"Hello. My name is Detective Smith, and this is my partner, Detective Zoe. Do you mind if we come in for a few questions?"


	10. call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll edit for any grammar mistakes later :p i'm soooo tired from all this holiday stuff. i seriously thought winter break was going to be less busy dfskljsdf anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter regardless

**KYOTO, JAPAN. 10:20 AM**   
**[NAME]'S APARTMENT**

ten ☽ call

Detective Erwin Smith and his partner Hange Zoe walk into your apartment, despite nervous protests, mostly because you didn't bother cleaning last night's mess. You even nearly tripped over a knocked over candle, which you didn't even notice was knocked over until you almost fell face first on the floor.

Hange Zoe invites herself onto one of your dining chairs, arms firmly crossed. Her lips are pursed, her jaw gnashed. Compared to her partner, a look of stubborn determination is comically knitted onto her brows.

"A neighbour called in last night," she says, matter-of-factly. "There was a ruckus. Give us information on the ruckus!"

Next to her, the very built and tall man sighs, "Don't mind her. She gets a real kick out of her job." 

Erwin has seen Hange on more worse days, perhaps today is threatening to be one of them. He notices the glint in her glasses, an unusual indicator of her dedication. Detective work seemed to have been some sort of high for the brunette woman.

"The worried caller said that there was a bunch of shouting, banging, crashing, and..." Hange pauses to snicker, "...groaning."

An immediate blush pooled in your cheeks when you caught on to her implications. "W-Wait!"

"Hange." Erwin shoots his partner a sharp eye, his voice stern. Yes, it definitely was going to be on of those days for him, unfortunately.

Hange breathes in deeply, her slim fingers knitting on her lap. Her stern look of determination fades into an adequately forced smile. She reestablishes herself on your chair, hoping to radiate a more welcoming and friendly demeanor.

Erwin Smith takes long strides around your humble studio apartment, voice calm but serious. He's observing the mess and all the little details that stood out to him - he studies the folded over rug, slightly tilted coffee table, and even picture frames that stood on a nearby bookshelf.

"Do you know a man named Levi Ackerman?" He turns to you after some time.

Hange slumps forward in her awkwardly small seat, searching your face for any sort of expression. Any sort of emotion was a lead for her — an eye twitch, lick of the lips, remotely anything, really.

The only vaguely alarming thing is the fact that Levi's name was mentioned, not even the curious gazes that were directed at you.

"No," you gulp. "Why do you ask?"

And you internally curse yourself for lying.

☽

It was later that day when you had the irritating urge to call Levi.

As you were laying on your bed, petting Kuro, you realized that you did have his number and it deemed to be useless if you weren't going to do anything with it.

However, you weren't supposed to associate with him anymore, or so he said. This proved to be slightly infuriating, just slightly. Only because you wouldn't ever let yourself be so caught up on a man like this, especially one who seemingly didn't want anything to do with you.

But when did you ever listen to a man?

Not ever and it sure as hell was not going to be today.

And when a boy like Levi Ackerman had his number in your phone, what the _fuck_ else were you supposed to do with it? Definitely put it to some use, that's for sure.

Or maybe you were just making excuses.

 _Fuck it_.

Levi was just a phone call away. You called him after a moment's hesitation and waited impatiently and anxiously.

One ring turned into two and you fall backwards onto your bed.

Three rings and then four.

"Why are you calling me, [Name]?"

 _Shit_. His voice was so refreshing to hear over the phone. You were basically forced to close your eyes and scream internally, just to grasp somewhat of your composure. He actually answered you, which was more than what you initially were expecting.

"Hello?"

"Hi," you gasp and fail an attempt at controlling your nerves. "I—"

"Why did you call?" He surprisingly replies within a second of deliberation.

"I—um... Why did you answer?" It was a thought begging to be silenced.

He did say not to get involved with him, yet here you were on the phone with the one and only Levi Ackerman. And for some reason that made your heart jump slightly. Talk about bare minimum.

"Spit it out, brat." He snaps.

"Some detectives came at my door this morning... they were looking for you." This is what you say instead, and it's a more plausible excuse to use. Truth be told you didn't want to leave him alone, but you would never admit that out loud.

A drawn out silence was ensued over the line, save for the sound of the road on Levi's side.

"You're not at the academy today?" He says after some time, and it sounds like more of a statement than a question with his characteristically stoic demeanor.

"No," you sigh. "Last night was...too much."

"I'll come over."

Your heart nearly shook out of its ribcage. "But last night you said I shouldn't associate with you. So why are you—"

"[Name]," he interrupts. "Don't ask such stupid questions."

Levi hangs up before you could retort back, which left you somewhat speechless, but it wasn't a surprise to you. After all, this was Levi Ackerman, who seemed to always have the upper hand when it came to you.

Absentmindedly, you began to fidget with the necklace he had gotten you days prior, eyes focusing on the business card Erwin had handed to you before leaving.

_"Give me a call if you need anything," Erwin nods politely as he watches you reluctantly hold his business card. "Or if you happen to know the whereabouts of Levi Ackerman."_

_Hange follows her partner out the door and giggles, "a four million bounty is a lot for just one man."_

Levi was worth four million yen. What for was beyond you, and you weren't sure if you wanted to find out.

The detectives didn't say anything as to why, they only mentioned how he was seen on the apartment's security cameras. Along with the suspicious noise complaint, it only made sense for them to come investigate you.

You initially lied about knowing who Levi was, but four million was a lot to you.

It was a simple solution that could easily repay your debt to the academy. Then you could graduate, maybe open a tea shop, or move to Tokyo.

The thought of calling _right now_ was alluring. One call, then the four million was effortlessly yours.

Your phone was still unlocked and on the dial screen, tempting you to pick it up and—

A few solid knocks on your door brought you back to the present. You immediately threw your blanket off and climbed out of bed.

"Levi?" You scurried over to your door, looking through a mirror as you passed by it. Mostly due to the undeniable fact that you were unpresentable at the moment.

Subsequent to looking through the peephole, you unlock the door and swing it open. Outside stood Levi Ackerman in all his masculine glory, clad in a loosely fit grey shirt and sunglasses.

He takes one swift look at you top to bottom, double checks, and then takes his sunglasses off.

"Hi," you nervously ran your hand through your hair in attempt to smooth it down. His eyes met yours briefly before he invited himself inside. " _Ah_ , _Yes_. Thank you for inviting yourself in."

The sarcasm in your voice goes unnoticed by Levi, or perhaps he had chosen to ignore it. Albeit, he walks into your modest sized studio apartment and sits on your bed.

"You need to clean this shit up," is what he says instead of a proper greeting, which earns an immediate sigh from your end.

"I was almost shot last night and you're telling me to clean." You turn towards him, "Besides it's not that bad."

"Tch." Levi averts his gaze onto Kuro, who had welcomed Levi with meows.

"Are you hungry? I haven't eaten yet, I was gonna make myself some ramen." You ask after a moment, then made your way to your small kitchenette.

"Sure," he replies.

Naturally, Levi wasn't very fond of the common instant ramen brands, which is what you were taking out of the pantry. But he was hungry and it was all the better because you were making it for him. 

With a steady hand you drop the dry noodles into your water-filled pot on the stove, followed by the soup base.

"So...Wanna tell me why your a wanted by the police?" You spun around to see Levi right in front of you, which nearly stopped your heart.

"I killed a man."

"E-Excuse me?"

The way Levi executed his sentence with no emotion whatsoever was terrifying, he's calm but serious. You turn away, and Levi sits at your small kitchen table, arms crossed as he stared at you expectantly. 

"I was joking," Levi says nonchalantly. And you swore you were going to throw the boiling pot of noodles at him, but your stomach growl insisted otherwise.

"That wasn't funny, Levi!"

There is a pause.

He watches you pour half the pot into a bowl, then another. With that done, you carry the two bowls steadily onto the table, setting one in front of him along with chopsticks and a spoon.

There is no longer a pause.

At last, Levi asks you, "Why? Did the _little kitten_ get scared?"

You nearly spat into your meal, "What did you just call me?"

"So your friend can call you that, but not me?" 

"I mean... I've known Reiner for quite some time, it's just a nickname."

"I won't allow any other man to give you a nickname." Levi doesn't even look at you to see your response, your muffled gasp was enough for him.

You swallow your food then furrow your brows at him, "Don't say that. I'm not even your girlfriend."

"Do you want to be?"

You dart your gaze around the room, intent on not meeting Levi's eyes. A sense of warmth bubbles inside your stomach, and the proverbial butterflies go crazy, so much so that it becomes too difficult to control your nerves.

You can only giggle in response.

No confirmation or denial, you weren't going to let Levi have any of that.

He stares at you with wide eyes and blinks twice, "so do you?"

But you're now too preoccupied with your ramen to pay attention to him, or rather you willingly choose to ignore him. 

"Did you hear me, brat?"

You only laugh again.

He wants to ask you why you laughed, because he definitely wasn't joking. To be fair, he wasn't sure if he was being serious as well. It's infuriating, and Levi finds himself pondering in his own thoughts about whether or not you were interested in him. 

"How about this," you clasp your hands together. "I tell you if I want to be your girlfriend, if you tell me why you're wanted by the police."

Levi places his chopsticks down, "No."

"Oh but _dearest_ Levi Ackerman... They are offering four million yen for whoever finds you. And as you know, I kind of need that money."

"Then I'll leave Kyoto," he was quick with his response. "Maybe even Japan itself. Your call."

"Fine, four million for me then."

His reaction wasn't much of a reaction at all, and while you thought he had taken it as a joke, perhaps he just hadn't taken it in at all. When you noticed Levi blankly staring at you, a sudden rush of regret trickled through your body like a bolt of lightning. 

"Wait, I was kidding!" You wave your hands up in protest. "Don't actually leave Kyoto, or... Japan for that matter."

Levi raises a brow, "You sounded serious to me."  
  
"No but... I do enjoy hanging out with you." _Despite being so mean to me._

That much was true, very true in fact. Maybe it was the rush of being with a guy like Levi — he was an enigma, and you wanted to know every inch of him inside and out. Or maybe you secretly enjoyed the unexpected bursts of his affection, only because it made up for all the other times he upset you. 

"I do, too." He replies. "Despite being so mean to you."

Levi doesn't tell you that it's because he noticed you were still wearing the necklace he bought you. Or because you complimented his eyes. 

You sputter out a laugh. He realizes he enjoys hearing it, and you realize that you're genuinely having fun with him.

"I've never met anyone like you," you started. "You're not scared to be blunt at all, it's almost scary."

"Do you like that about me?" Levi seems intrigued by your statement because he tilted his head slightly. The light from your window is penetrating through your curtains, kissing the side of his face with a ray of light. Something about him in that moment made you nervous, like a tenth-grader meeting her cute upperclassman.

"Somewhat," you shrug. "I'm glad you're honest."

Shit. This was better than any cigarette. Hearing you praise him like this sent his ego through the roof. 

"[Name]."

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"


	11. wanted

**KYOTO, JAPAN.**   
**[NAME]'S ROOM**

eleven ☽ wanted

Kissing Levi was different this time, in a good way.

He had asked you first and that was all you could have asked for, rather than him practically forcing himself onto you. And usually his unconsented kisses were uncomfortable, it made you writhe beneath him, and would naturally make you push him away. He was still Levi, though. If he wanted to kiss you then he would get what he wanted, it didn't matter that you were making a poor attempt to get him off.

However this time, he had asked you. When you said yes he immediately stood up from his seat, took you by the jaw and placed his lips onto yours.

You were not his girlfriend, but he was kissing you as if you were.

Truth be told, he was wanting to kiss you for some time now but had to wait until he was emotionally ready. Levi often found himself thinking as to why he was so eager to have you with him — perhaps it was the way you snapped back at him, or maybe how easy it was for him to take control over you.

 _No._ It was none of those.

He knew when you had mentioned the same sentence, word for word from him mother, about his eyes...he lost. It was a feeling so alien and new to him, he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

Up until now, the only types of relationships with other women he had were no more than clingy girls from lower years, regretful hook ups, and one night stands. Levi was never one to involve himself with a romance, especially since most women sought after him as some pretty bad boy. The mere thought would make him cringe.

In short, Levi had never engaged in a proper and steady romantic relationship. He wasn't even sure how to go about starting one. Hell, he wasn't even sure if his feelings were appropriate for having one.

You were a girl who's soul was on fire, never afraid to challenge him when he said something that upset you. That was already a plus for Levi; other girls he hooked up with had the tendency to submit their entire being to him, their opinions, bodies, and self-worth. But you knew your self-worth, and Levi liked that. He liked that a little too much, because it was refreshing.

As Levi kissed you, he carefully led you to your unkept bed and had you underneath him. His hands made their way down to your neck, while yours traced the intricate muscles of his back through his thin shirt.

You let him kiss you because he asked. It was as simple as that.

He was not your boyfriend, but with the way he was kissing you made you start to wish that he was.

You would have never imagined yourself in this position — kissing _the_ Levi Ackerman who was notoriously famous around the academy. Especially because he left a sour impression the first time you got to know him.

At first, you would have gladly left him alone when he told you to. You would have never called and you would have never been here, underneath his hovering body, making out with him.

But there was just so much to him and more. There were many things about him you didn't know about, just the idea of getting to know him more intrigued you beyond the ends of the Earth.

Besides, you hadn't had male attention like this in quite some time. Dare you say it, it was almost exciting to have Levi wreck havoc into your daily life.

You were so used to the routine: Waking up, attending classes, have lunch with friends, talk to Sasha after school, then head home. No deviations whatsoever. Quite honestly, it was _boring_ and Levi made it so much more enthralling.

Levi's tongue made its way in between your lips, which you were more than happy to allow. It made you quiver nervously, feeling his hand as it wrapped around your neck while his other trailed down your hips.

His hands are meticulously gentle, as though he were purposely teasing you with his touch. The hand that was tracing circles on your hips was now on your thigh. Your heart was pounding so hard in your chest, you swore that it was the only thing you could hear.

Another second passed by and his hand moved another inch, inward. Slowly until he was almost touching your—

"Levi, stop."

You pulled away from him, breathless. "I-I can't..."

His hand was still on your inner thigh, but so close to places you didn't expect him to go for.

 _Right_. Levi wasn't dealing with some random girl who was willing to throw herself at him. This was you. You weren't even playing hard to get, too.

He knew that sex wasn't something you'd be willing to give off the bat. Of course. Shit, not after he'd made such a horrible first impression on you as well (and he internally swears at himself for this).

So for now, he'll kill his crave for you with a cigarette.

Levi rolled off of you and lands on the other side of your bed, leaving you still and feeling empty from the lack of his presence. He reaches for a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, along with a lighter.

You turn your head to him and watch him place the thin stick between his lips, he even had the courtesy to open the window before he lit the stick. However, had it not been for the proximity of the window, Levi would have probably never opened it in the first place.

As soon as the window opens, Kuro, who you seemed to have forgotten about, pounces upwards and through the window. Possibly on a mission for another one of his adventures, and he'd be back to tell you all about it with a new scent or a rat in his mouth.

The smell of smoke quickly soaks the adjacent area, despite the cool breeze from the window.

You frowned at this, "I hate the smell of cigarettes."

"Then this must be shitty for you," he exhaled.

A sigh escapes your lips, you didn't really have the energy to scold him. That kiss drained you, but you liked it.

"Hey, Levi." You sat up against your headboard. "It's our last year right? What will you do when you graduate?"

An attempt at a normal conversation with Levi is something that you didn't expect much from him. Plus, with most questions you had asked him, all he did was turn you down. However, much to your surprise he gave another puff of his cigarette and answered.

"I'll continue working for my uncle," Levi says and he's looking outside your window. "What about you, [Name]?"

"Well, this is if I even get to graduate. _I still have to pay_. Anyways, I want to open a café and sell all kinds of tea and pastries. Maybe even in Tokyo, but that might be stretching it."

"A café in Tokyo, huh." Levi takes one final puff and taps the final light of his cigarette away. You don't even care that ashes are falling onto the floor, you only care about the fact that he's looking right at you.

"I really like tea," he mentioned.

"Really? I figured you'd have be more of a coffee person."

"Incorrect. I like tea, and I like it plain. No sugar or milk, just the tea itself."

And for some reason you were giggling at this. He tried to pinpoint as to why but he's immediately distracted by your expression. The lips he had just been kissing were curled up at the corners, your eyes smiling along with your laugh.

Usually, the sun would play favourites and accentuate the gleam in his eyes. This time, he noticed the way your [c] eyes sparkled as you giggled. The emotions he felt were new, but he agreed with himself that you looked pretty. It annoyed him, slightly. He wasn't keen on dealing with something so unfamiliar, especially with something that was as complex as this.

"Why are you laughing, brat?" He scoffed.

"Nothing, I'm sorta just glad we're having a real conversation." You scoot a little bit closer to him, "See, this is what happens when you don't dodge my questions."

You were less lively than usual. Levi concludes that it's because he had not done anything to piss you off in the last few minutes. This was better than having you yell at him.

Levi found himself spending the rest of the day with you, despite the numerous texts from his uncle. And Levi noticed this, choosing to ignore it by keeping his phone on silent. The glimpses of Kenny asking him if the job was done had the potential to be a day ruiner.

You sat cross legged in Levi's passenger seat. He leaned back and sighed, starting the car up. You had insisted to go out, rather than being cooped up in your tiny apartment. 

"Levi?"

"What is it now, [Name]."

You turned your head from the backseat, meeting with his apathetic stare. "There's blood in the backseat."

He had not noticed your observation until you pointed it out. This was a surprise for him since he'd always been keen on cleaning, especially when it came to his car. 

Levi turned to look, then back at you.

"Why is there blood?" You figured it was worth a shot to ask.

_Don't ask such stupid questions, [Name]._

"A client bled all over the backseat," he answered to your bewilderment. "He might as well have shat his pants, too. Since he was going to be filthy."

Levi half-expected you to laugh at that last part, to which you didn't.

"A client?"

"From work."

You laughed and looked through the window, "Jeez. Is this why you're wanted by the police?"

You also half-expected Levi to — not laugh, but to have any sort of reaction. However, the silence that occurred left you disappointed in yourself. Even a scoff would have sufficed.

The silence began to overwhelm you. Did he not catch your sarcasm?

Your head turned towards Levi but before you could say anything, you were interrupted with a pistol held to your forehead.

It took a brief second to recollect your thoughts when all you could hear was your heart pounding in your ears. You were struck frozen, save for your wavering eyes that dared to meet with Levi's. 

_He's not going to shoot, he kissed me._

Levi cocked the gun and indented it into your skin.

"W-What are you doin—"

Once more, he pushed the gun further, forcing your head back against the window.

"[Name]. Don't ask such stupid questions."


	12. the alpha and his kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literalyl forgot to update all my books this week SORRY this week of school was so much im already behind hngjshsdf
> 
> anyways this one isn't as good, it's a little rushed cause i wanted to get something out D: so it's not the best quality in terms of writing but please enjoy

**KYOTO, JAPAN.**  
LEVI'S CAR

twelve ☽ the alpha and his kitty

"I'm going to count down," Levi began. 

It had taken you less than a second to ever comprehend Levi's voice, the gun to your head seemed to have taken your ability to form thoughts. He held it tight with his index finger teasing the trigger and simultaneously you.

"When I say three, I want you duck." He finished.

Thankfully, Levi's voice was loud enough to pierce through your pulse, which seemed to have been the only thing you could hear for the past few minutes, save for your heavy breaths. 

You gulped, anticipating the next few moments as if Levi was a particular artist creating a work of pointillism. Yes, it was very much like that. The paintbrush was the gun, the bullet was the paint, and you were Levi's canvas. 

"One." He cracked his neck side to side, never keeping his gaze unlocked from yours.

You gulped once more, perhaps it would help with your suddenly dry and closed up throat. Or maybe it was just your nerves. 

"Two." His steel eyes, although professedly indifferent to the situation, wavered. It was not the same as yours, which were darting in every direction as a result your increasing anxiety.

"Three."

Before you could even breathe, you had ducked underneath the glove compartment. Instinctively, as soon as you sandwiched yourself between the small leg space, you brought your hands to your ears. 

The boom of the gun had been slightly muffled, but nevertheless you still gained the constant ring that made you lightheaded. Tiny shards of glass rained onto the passenger seat, some landing on your head.

"Stay there for a little bit," Levi said and he immediately drove away.

For what felt like hours, you huddled in the space below the passenger seat, letting the ringing in your ears slowly disappear. You let yourself catch your breath, something you never thought would be so difficult.

Levi drove you out to _God knows where_ , all you could see was Levi and his tinted windows. Not even the blue sky or clouds could comfort you, they both a muted grey behind the glass. 

"Sit up," he finally called out to you. 

He briefly parked the car and proceeded to watch you climb to the seat. You watched as he took out a cigarette from his pocket which caused his arms to flex when he reached for it. A spur of emotions washed over you at the sight of him being so...the smoke floated towards you and you grimaced.

He seemed to have noticed your gaze upon him, and he scoffed as he slid his window down.

"What the fuck was that, Levi?" You could barely form a coherent voice to yell at him with.

"The start of a mistake." His voice is — steady. His pulse, not so much.

"What?" You said, breathless. 

Levi closed his eyes, tipped his head back slightly, and took a deep, _annoyed-be-gone_ , breath. He knew there was no other explanation, knew that he had to tell you everything whether he liked it or not.

"I guess we're both out of fucking luck, aren't we?" murmured Levi, sarcastically. "Erwin wants my head on a plate for money and my uncle wants yours."

It wasn't clicking in your head. More so, it couldn't because there were so many unanswered questions. So many untouched emotions that needed to be dealt with. Or else you'd explode, overwhelmed with everything.

"You—your uncle?" Is what you managed to whisper, carefully wiping away excess glass from your seat.

"You heard me," said Levi and he's trying his best not to look at you. Not because he didn't want to but because he couldn't bring himself to after everything that had happened. So he shifts the gear back into drive instead.

 _Damn_ , the speed limit. Levi presses the pedal harder. Beside him, you're holding onto the handle and observing the gunshot in the window. "Levi..."

"You heard me," Levi repeated. "He wants you dead because of some bullshit that happened between him and — _Fuck!_ How did people get their license, shit."

He swerves his car, quite angrily, and passes by another. He even went out of his way to press the horn, frustratingly. If anybody wanted to piss off Levi, they would just have to be a horrible driver. 

"And who?" You urged.

"My uncle and your mother."

"You're lying."

You barely even knew your own mother and all of the sudden her name became relevant to you. But the whistle of the wind running through the window seemed to have drowned it out. Your mother... The last memory of her had been vividly ingrained in your memory — her walking through the door, saying goodbye.

"You think I would lie?" Levi threw his cigarette out the window. "Tch. I _wish_ I was."

"How do you know my mom?" You mumbled, eyes on Levi. 

"Kenny, actually." He corrected. "My uncle knows her. I don't. I think they had a thing a long time ago, and my uncle is the type to hold grudges." 

"So how and why does that have to involve me?"

"The old man found out his old fling's daughter happened to be one of my classmates. I guess he figured you'd be bait. Better yet, reparations." 

A small burst of a shiver possessed your body, causing you to exhale sharply. "Reparations?"

"He's not a nice man."

Unable to grasp the surreal information, you pressed your head against the back of the car seat. Then you screamed. You really tried. So many things had happened in the past week and you were exhausted. If the universe was trying to test you, then this test was _way_ too hard. You would have surrendered by now, if you could. 

"The hell is wrong with you?" Levi furrowed his brows as he scowled. "Why are you screaming?"

It takes a good second for you realize that you were still in Levi's car, and that screaming probably wasn't something Levi liked. So you stopped immediately, ending with a sigh. 

"Sorry." 

What else could you do? You almost got shot. Twice, to be exact. Although, to be fair Levi had no intention of doing so. 

You also could not believe that your mother had an indirect connection with Levi, who was wanted by cops (also, who you kissed many times. But that wasn't the point.)

The best part was that you were also wanted — your head on a platter to satisfy Kenny Ackerman's revenge plot. _Talk about petty._

"Shit." Classic Levi.

"What?" You looked to Levi, who had stopped the car.

An uneasy feeling seeps into your chest. A heavy, heart-pounding, weight that sunk you into the seat. For someone who'd been consistently tortured by the universe, you would think you'd be granted a well-deserved break by now. But of course, the universe said otherwise.

"Why did you stop the car...?"

"I'm irritated."

You decided that questioning him further wouldn't make the situation any better, so you stayed put with your hands laced in your lap. 

There was that moment of silence when his grey eyes regarded yours, and for a second there, you could have sworn your breath had just been taken away. You noted the expression in his eyes, which were wary and guarded. No matter how good looking he was you couldn't ignore the fact that he was angry.

"Why did you shoot back there?" You finally asked after some time.

Levi glanced outside. He had stopped in the midst of a vacant parking lot.

"Because of those shitheads." He gestured to the rearview mirror, revealing a group of older men walking towards the car.

" _Oi, Levi! We may be old but we aren't stupid."_ A muffled voice erupted from outside, it was threatening and almost sarcastic. But it was enough to have you recoil in your seat.

Levi scoffed. "They were watching me, waiting to make sure I killed you."

You looked away, inadvertently lowering yourself back into the small space beneath the glove compartment. If it meant hiding from whoever the _fuck_ those people were, then you could deal with the cramped area.

"Stay here," Levi stated firmly. "Don't leave until I tell you to. You listen to me, and me only."

You nodded, hands finding their way to cover your mouth. Levi stepped out, armed with nothing but the same gun he had just held to your face before. 

A black car, definitely not as lavish as Levi's, had pulled up just a few meters away from the two of you. 

"Long time no see, midget." The driver of the car, clad in an all white, open-collard shirt takes a step out of his driver's seat. Subsequently, others seemed to have appeared seconds after.

There were at least six of them, three of which Levi recognized and all of which who worked under Kenny Ackerman himself. Perhaps his uncle had sent them on his own behalf, out of spite or maybe even to quell his usual boredom.

"What's the occasion?" said Levi, eyeing their cheap suits. He's not afraid to walk closer to the group.

At his words, the driver began to shake his head slowly. "Levi, boy. Tell me why you're keeping that girl with you? The boss wanted her dead, yet you're keeping her like a dog."

"She's more so of a kitten," was all Levi had to say. 

His aloof attitude must have pissed them off because they all snarled at him, one of them even readying the bat in his hand. These men had no time for such small talk, especially if it wasn't even serious.

"We simply think it's not fair that Kenny gets to pick you as his favourite, someone who does shit all." The man glared at Levi, inching closer to him. "If you weren't his niece, I'd put a bullet through your head right now."

" _Nephew_ , dipshit. Seems like you're worried about the wrong head, go back to school." 

"Why you little —"

Before Levi could turn away, he was met with an unexpected punch to the face, sending him to the concrete. He hits his head on the ground below, leaving him stunned for a few short moments.

"Think again before you decide to fuck with me," the man spat, literally. "Get her out. Let's have some fun."

Levi Ackerman staggered to his feet, slightly unsteady and absolutely pissed off. More so at himself for letting his guard down and less at the man for having the audacity to touch him, especially with that filthy hand of his. 

"Wow, she's cute." A burly man chuckled when he had yanked you by the wrist, dragging your body out of Levi's car.

Levi glares. _Bastard_.

Both you and Levi were bedraggled messes — one wiping blood from his nose and the other struggling against a tight grip. You had managed to spit on the larger man, earning irritated profanity. But that wasn't enough for him to let go.

"Levi Ackerman, _The Alpha_." The driver saunters around in a circle. "Wanted by the cops for about... 4 million."

"And the girl?"

"400 million, dead."


	13. die for you

**KYOTO, JAPAN.**

LEVI'S CAR

thirteen ☽ die for you

The feeling was exhilarating — heavy breathing, heart pounding, and shaking hands that desperately tried to keep still. Levi's staring at you, utterly stunned as his knees are forced onto the concrete below. 

You had impulsively sent your fist to the man who attempted to hold you down. The impact of your fist to this larger man's stomach sends yourself to the ground, bringing a stinging sensation in your hand. 

"You _bitch_!" He's writhing in response to the sudden attack, which allows you to run to Levi's side.

The other men stand still, also as stunned as Levi. However their supposed leader is not impressed with you. He introduced himself as Nile Dawk but neither you or Levi heard him, rather you focused on helping Levi up. 

Before you could grab Levi's arm, Nile brings a foot to your stomach and sends you to the ground, face first. "Who said you could do that?"

The air in your lungs seemed to have escaped all at once as you endure the collision. Naturally, you're abdominal muscles are tightening and you curl inwards on the ground. An urge to puke suddenly ensues and it's increasing your anxiety. The kick had forced your stomach to an unnatural position, the world is dizzying and your head could only keep itself on the ground.

As Levi watches you writhe beside him, a sudden increase in his pulse drives him towards Nile. He feels as though there isn't enough time to breathe, he's too occupied with sending his own punch. 

"I was going to shit on you for hitting a girl, but it seems like I'm doing the same." Levi sneers.

However, his fist halts mid air as the sound of multiple guns begin to point at him. Two other men had cocked their guns. It leaves him restless, annoyed, and dare he admit it — worried. Mostly for you. He looks at you from the corner of his eye, watching as you cough up blood.

"We aren't going to kill you," Nile says matter-of-factly. He brushes off any wrinkles on his white suit. "We're going to be taking her though. Boys, get him."

On cue, the rest of the group who seemed to have just been mere observers, quickly run to Levi and all simultaneously attack him. They kick him down, punch him with their jealously seeping in their heavy breaths, some even going as far as spitting on him. 

And you scream. You scream with the little air you could grasp. It sends Nile backwards for a bit but he instantly regains his focus. 

"You. You have no idea how much money you're bringing me." He chuckles, grabbing your arm so he could bring you on your feet.

You don't let him, though. Despite the sharp sting in your abdomen and your blurring vision, you manage to land the hardest kick you could muster. With your luck, you had sent your attack to his groin, making him recoil and fall to the ground. Nile immediately guards his private area, allowing you to snatch the gun that had fallen out of his pocket. 

"STOP!" You, a girl who had lived her entire life without shooting a gun, let alone been near one, had placed your finger on the trigger. To be quite honest, you had no idea how this was going to work or what your next move was.

Blow after blow, Levi was still being bombarded with overpowering men landing critical hits to his body. As strong as Levi was, he couldn't take so many punches all at once, especially when he was constantly being kicked down. 

They don't stop, they don't even hear your pleads.

Inhale.

You ready your aim.

Exhale.

There's a ringing in your ears when your finger pressed the trigger of the loaded gun. It even sent you stuttering on your feet, leaving you unbalanced for a few short seconds. However, the shot successfully got the attention of everybody in the vicinity. 

Everyone turns to you, even Levi who was severely bruised and beaten on the ground managed to turn his head to you. 

Your heart is pounding. The taste of your own blood is surreal, you could throw up right here and now. 

"She's fucking crazy," one of them says.

"You're lucky..." You exhale sharply, bringing your arm down. They were shocked to see that you had shot into the sky. "I-I haven't killed anyone yet." 

Nile is still on the ground, hands protecting his groin. His colleagues sweat at the sight of their leader in this position.

"Leave or...or..." It's difficult to formulate sentences, you even forgot what it was like to have a regular breathing pattern. "Leave or no—nobody gets this bounty."

You point the gun at Levi.

"What happens if your boss—" You take a moment to catch your breath, "—finds out his nephew died?"

Levi is too badly wounded to say anything, he can only helplessly look at you as you make your way towards him. 

Everybody seems to have forgotten how to breathe, they gulp down any sort of confidence they initially had. They stand still, incapable of stopping you. The only other henchmen to have had guns threw them to the side. It was stupid of them, but it was all in order to indulge on beating up Levi, someone who they envied because he was the nephew of Kenny Ackerman. Therefore, someone who had power. 

"I'll kill him." You say, sternly. "He'll be my first."

Levi's eyes widen at this. He feels the cool metal of the gun as you gently place it on the side of his head. His back is aching, feeling the hardness of the ground beneath him, but he tries to bring a hand towards you. It doesn't work though, his entire body is in pain. 

"If Levi dies we die." One of the men say, frantically turning their head towards Nile. He called the shots, everyone expected one right now.

" _Fuck_ , fine." Nile regretfully spat. He wobbles back to his feet, "Watch your back, little girl."

Seconds after, sirens had immediately filled the air, which was everyone's cue to leave. The men were quick to huddle back into their own car and drive off. However, you were still aching and undoubtedly worried for Levi's current state.

It was difficult to get Levi back into his own car.

His weight was overbearing your own and it didn't help that you were still aching from that one kick. Nevertheless, after long minutes of both you and Levi enduring pain, you successfully got him in the passenger seat.

"Levi," you whisper to him. "Give me your car keys, please. Hurry."

He weakly gestures towards his pocket and you reach in, trying not to make contact with his skin, just in case he was bruised there. 

You were not the best driver. In fact, you didn't have a car so driving felt like almost an entirely new thing to you. Plus, you had no idea how Levi's car worked. It was so new and definitely not like what you were used to. Well, at least you had your license.

"[Name]..." Levi says after some time. His voice is raspy, weak, and burning. He finds it agonizingly difficult to speak, so he refrains from saying anything further.

"Just hang in there," you frantically say. By now the keys are in the ignition, the car revs up, and almost immediately you and Levi have left the scene just mere minutes before the cops had shown up.

At first, you had _no idea_ where to go. Levi was resting in the passenger seat, your usual seat, without saying a word. He couldn't tell you where to go, which was daunting at first. In a time where you were frantic, you needed some guidance. 

_Levi needs help. He needs help. He needs help._

As you drove, you realized that you couldn't take him to the hospital. What would the nurses say? Plus, it would only correlate with the gunshots and the blood back where you guys were. But you feared that Levi was in too much pain.

Then it came to you.

☽

"EREN! MIKASA!" 

The Jaeger household was the closest to you, so you were quick to drive there in hopes of getting Levi help. Eren had volunteered at the academy's nurse quarters, mostly because he was forced to, but that was better than nothing.

You limped to their front door with Levi leaning against you, his weight almost forcing you down. 

Eren and Mikasa appear just as you called out for them, they both are short of breath when they see your bloody faces and bruised skin.

"Please help," you whimper. 

Eren immediately goes to your side and shifts Levi's weight onto his own side, "what the hell is going on, [Name]?"

Your lips curl into a frown when you notice Levi cough up blood, which earns a slight gasp from Eren. 

"I'll explain later, please help him."

They both take you and Levi into their home. There is an overwhelming scent of miso soup and incense. When you look, you noticed the freshly lit incense placed on Eren's mother's memorial shrine, next to her picture. 

You walk past it and sat yourself in the living room with Mikasa, who had placed her hand onto your knee. "Do you need water?"

It took a few seconds for you register her question, you were preoccupied with Eren and Levi, who were walking towards the kitchen. 

"Oh... uhm. No, thank you." You finally reply.

Water did sound good right now but you were unsure if your stomach could handle it. Instead, you swallow your own spit and bring your face into your hands. A wave of emotions overwhelmed you, making you confused as to whether you wanted to cry, scream, or puke. Or maybe all at once.

"What happened, [Name]?" She asks. Her voice monotone but she's still worried, the concern in her eyes and the way she had grabbed your hands gave it away. 

Your eyes waver when you look at her. An attempt to hold back tears is made and it semi works, they're still watering. "Levi...H-he came over but then we left and then these guys they...they... _Shit_."

It was difficult to collect your thoughts, let alone words. Mikasa says nothing, rather she just pulls you into a hug, rubbing your back. It was rare for her to do this, which made it all the more comforting for you.

Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger sit quietly in the kitchen, only the sound of simmering miso soup in a pot could be heard.

"Levi..." Eren mutters, handing him an ice pack. "What the hell happened?"

Regardless of the profound stinging, Levi still spoke. "Some shitheads...they jumped me."

"Why?" Eren furrows his brows. He grabs rolled bandages from his first aid kit that he'd gotten from one of the cabinets, bracing himself for Levi's next words. 

He was fully aware of Levi's status around the academy and even the whole city. Only because Eren would often work alongside Levi on certain jobs, sometimes. However, this was kept as a secret. Especially because Mikasa would absolutely lose her shit if she found out that he had ties with gang members.

Levi's breath hitches when he feels Eren dab a wet cloth on a bloody wound. "Shit."

"Why'd they come for you? Everyone is usually scared of you." 

Levi doesn't say anything yet, rather he just grits his teeth to cope with the stinging sensations on all his open cuts and wounds.

Eren pesters him some more, though. "...Is it because of [Name]?"

Levi turns his head to the side. He catches a glimpse of you and Mikasa through the entrance that linked the two areas together. You look absolutely exhausted. There's blood on your shirt, on your face, and even on your hands. Your hair is also a mess and he notices the way your fingers were trembling.

Then he looks back at Eren, a sharp glare. "They were going to hurt her."

"How much did Kenny put up her bounty for?" Eren also takes a quick glance at you and then back at Levi. 

"400 million."

Eren's stomach twists, his hand freeze in the midst of treating Levi's wounds. "T-That's..."

"I'll kill anyone who tries to go near her." Levi says, and it doesn't matter to him that it ached to speak.

"...Levi, you like her that much?"

"So what if I do?"


	14. temptation and patience

**KYOTO, JAPAN. 6:24 PM**  
[NAME]'S APARTMENT

fourteen ☽ temptation and patience

The week had gone by extremely fast after the incidence with Levi. You had not even seen him after that day. He was patched up by Eren while you were in the living room with Mikasa. Nothing could have quelled your anxiety, watching as Levi left the Jaeger household without saying a word to you. You didn't even question how he got himself home, despite wounds that seemed like they stung with every small movement

Nevertheless, you were successful in taking on the rest of the week like the good student you usually were. Studying for tests, then acing them, doing your homework on time, and then tutoring Sasha and Jean. You were busy for the most part and Levi didn't even cross your mind one bit.

Although, some nights when you found yourself burnt out from all the academics, you did think of Levi. You pondered about all the things he could be up to, all while you were sitting in your small place, alone. 

This night was the same, except you decided to call him.

"What?" His cold voice seemed to have refreshed you because you sighed, as if relieved. "What do you want, [Name]?"

"Umm... Where are you?" You replied with a hum.

He took a moment before he answered. "Outside."

"Wha—"

"Get ready, and don't make me wait too long."

☽

Levi Ackerman opened the car door for you before proceeding back to the driver's seat. You carefully searched for any sort of injuries, despite him being dressed completely — clad in black, save for a white shirt. Coincidentally, you two were matching because you had chosen to wear black, as well.

You got comfortable in your seat, the interior of his car was unrecognizable. "Did you get a new car?"

"No. I just own three." Levi said, casually. He began to drive out of your complex's parking lot, sooner or later you two were on the road. 

"Three?" You furrowed your brows, but curled your lips into a small smile. "Maybe sell one and pay for my tuition."

He looked towards you. "Or you can shoot me and trade me in for 4 million yen."

You scoffed and leaned against the seat, "so where are you taking me?"

"We're going to Petra Ral's party."

_Right. That was tonight._

"That's not a good idea."

Levi glanced at you when he stopped at a red light. "Why? Her and I are friends."

 _Friends_. 

You wondered if you and Levi were also friends. After all, you never agreed to be his girlfriend, and he never asked you again. Do friends kiss each other? Does that mean he kisses Petra, too? If the rumours stood to be true, then he's already kissed her because they've already had sex.

It was best not to conclude to any thoughts that would piss you off. Already, your brain decided to think of the worst and you were beginning to annoy yourself. So you refused to look at Levi, and instead you looked out the window, forcing yourself to admire Kyoto's sceneries.

"[Name], look at me." 

You still refused and felt the car as it drove forward. Watching other people drive by seemed to have kept you more entertained. Levi didn't like that. Especially because you chose not to listen to him.

He kept his eyes on the road but his hand found its way to your thigh, unexpectedly. 

His hands were cold to the touch and you swore you would have jumped out of the seat and to the moon, right then and there. You bit your lip, feeling your heart pound a little faster.

You turned your head to see Levi, about to scold him, but you stopped when you noticed the intricate shapes and colours of the street lights and stop signs. The sun wasn't here to do its job, but these lights did enough to make your heart swell.

As handsome and as awful as he was, you weren't going to just swoon over how good he looked right now — one hand on the steering wheel, one hand on your thigh, eyes fixed on the road, and the way his jawline flexed when he had slightly parted his mouth. 

"I'm looking at you," you said. 

"If you're worried about Petra, don't be." He started, and his hand began to pet your inner thigh. You shivered at the sudden motion. 

Even if you were slightly annoyed, you didn't want Levi to be right. And do you lead the conversation to a much more appealing one.

"I'm worried because you were seriously injured, like, a few days ago." You whined. "Now all the sudden you want to go to a party." 

The idea of drinking and getting undoubtedly drunk off the face of the planet seemed like a _great_ idea, but there was nothing better than the idea of Levi's wellbeing.

You didn't even realize you were pouting, anything to appeal to Levi, but he didn't even glance at you. He only clicked his tongue, shaking his head in the process. 

"I'm fine," he said adamantly. "If you care that much, I'm only going because Kenny gave me a job to do."

With one hand draped over half your face, mostly out of disbelief, you exhaled sharply. "I swear, one of these days you're going to get in trou—"

"Her father is the academy's vice principal, and he owes Kenny quite a bit of money." Levi abruptly swerved the car just before he could hit the curb, then he parked and tilted his head towards you. " _We_ are going to steal his assets."

"We?"

"Is there anyone else here? Tch."

Your eyes wavered and you swallowed some weight in your throat, which was seemingly inhibiting your ability to compose your own breathing. 

He was staring into you, steel eyes searching for some kind of expression.

"[Name]," he leaned forward. "I told you before, I need you."

By now, you could feel his warm breath against your lips. "So stay by my side."

"You're insane," you murmured, averting your gaze from his.

Before you could fully turn away, Levi grabbed your chin and forced you back. He tilted his head, and you even caught a glimpse of his stare jitter back forth from your lips to your (c) eyes.

"[Name]," he said more forcefully, his voice slightly apprehensive. "Can I kiss you?"

 _What?_ If this was his way of convincing you then it might work. You hadn't seen him all week, a kiss might make up for the lack of Levi you received. Then again, in reality it wasn't enough to _actually_ convince you to commit what could be a crime.

Levi's lips faltered just mere millimeters from yours, waiting for your call. He was growing impatient. He wanted to kiss you, but he also wanted to get going. He brought his hand to grip your thigh, again. As if it would have urged you.

Before you could oblige and let yourself fall into him, temptations getting the best of you, a few solid knocks on Levi's window seemed to have stopped both of you.

Levi didn't move, but you immediately recoiled.

The knocking persisted, which forced Levi to let the window down. To your surprise it was Eren Jaeger, accompanied by none other than Mikasa, who leaned into Eren's ear in order to whisper inaudibly.

"Oh!" Eren smirked, noticing your flushed face.

"Ere—" Before Levi could spew profanity, Eren stuck his head through the opened window.

"Did we interrupt anything?"


	15. talk to me boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe sorry this is late i had my midterms recently D:

**KYOTO, JAPAN. 8:46 PM  
PETRA RAL'S BIRTHDAY PARTY**

fifteen ☽ talk to me boy

"Levi! You made it!" 

Shamelessly, Petra Ral, in all her feminine glory pulled Levi aside and into a hug. She had a shot glass that had almost spilled onto Levi's shirt, to which she giggled an apology when she realized. 

"Yeah," he replied and patted her back gently. 

You stood, quite awkwardly in your stance as you watched them begin to catch up. Eren and Mikasa had made there way to more entertaining parts of the house, the ping pong table, beer pong, the alcohol table, pizza, and more alcohol. 

They found Sasha near the pizza, coupled with a bunch of sweaty bodies of strangers. It didn't seem to bother her though, and she savoured the pizza in her mouth with a flushed face.

Instinctively, your body turned towards her. It was better than watchin Levi _not_ talk to you, anyways.

"Ah! Is this [Name]?" Petra said as she grabbed your unsuspecting hand, the same one that was holding the shot glass. It was long gone by now. "You look so pretty tonight!"

You sputtered out a laugh, averting your gaze from Sasha to the school president herself. "A-ah, happy birthday."

"I love your necklace," she leaned in with sparkling eyes. "Where did you get it from?"

Levi eyed you, attentively. He watched as you bit your lip and as you hesitated between him and Petra. 

"Levi bought it for me," you started. "I like yours, too."

She smiled, a shameless smile. "Levi bought mine for me, too."

With her brazen and confident delivery, you felt an urge to shake your head. A heavy sensation filled your lungs, and it wasn't because of the hazy cigarette smoke in the air. You swore you were going to suffocate, but you weren't going to admit that you were jealous. Definitely not.

Levi walked to your side, grabbed your arm and pulled you towards him. His grip was tight and his pull was just as sharp as the look he sent over to Petra.

"I'm kidding!" Petra laughed, "You looked like you were talking to a ghost. Don't worry, Levi's all yours."

You almost didn't hear her teasing voice amongst within the walls of her crowded home — forgotten laughter, drunken conversations, and the thick bass of the music. You didn't hear Levi at all, his voice had drowned itself out within the noise, all you could see was the mouthing of unknown words.

Genuinely intrigued, you tilted your head at Petra. "Really?"

She smiled and leaned in, "I tend to go for the _other direction_."

Which didn't line up with what Sasha had told you before, and also with the whispered rumors at the academy's cafeteria.

"Oh, but you do know what people say about you two, right?"

"Rumors are rumors," she shrugged. 

Even so, you couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Maybe she was lying, she sounded _too_ nice. You couldn't help but doubt her smiling eyes as she let go of your hand.

"Well, anyways." Petra picked up her shot glass from earlier, the smell of rum resonating in the air. "Enjoy the party, I wanna have a refill."

Before she distracted herself with the drunken student council who waited for her at the alcohol table, she gave Levi a side long glance. "Don't forget to say hi to Isabel." 

With that, she was gone into the crowd, leaving you and your glare that almost intimated Levi. 

You were so unafraid to say what was on your mind. You wanted him to tell you about his relationship with Petra, from the rumors to now. And Isabel, too. 

He stood in front of you, wanting to glare back with the same piercing gaze yours held. Alas, he couldn't. 

"Really, Levi?" You grunted a bit when somebody bumped into you, forcing you closer to Levi. 

"What, [Name]?" He placed his hands on your back to guide you away from an incoming assemblage. 

The houselights were dimmed, replaced with coloured strobe lights that touched every sharp point of Levi's features. He's such a man — unofficially your man. Something about him in the everchanging colours made you want to take a picture of him, or at least in the moment, but his jaw kept moving as he spoke.

You didn't care though, anything he had to say flew right past you and all you could think about was him in this moment. It was moments like these where nothing about money, his uncle, and anything that had to do with your broken family. Reality was blurred out and everything in it existed only as a space for you and Levi. 

For hell's sake, this was not the time to be looking at him like this, but you couldn't help it. 

In a house full of slick and sticky bodies that packed each hallway, girls with low cut shirts and short skirts, and laughter from every room, you wanted Levi all to yourself. You feared his attention would drift elsewhere and to be quite honest, you felt like sticking with him the entire night, even if your friends were here.

"Levi?" You murmured, staring into him. He raised a brow because he couldn't hear you under the music, so you raised your voice. "Levi, did you ever have feelings for Petra?"

He rolled his eyes and shook you off him, "this isn't the time for this."

"No, you're not going to ignore my question." You grabbed the hem of his shirt before he could walk away. "Tell me, now."

"Jesus fuck. No, [Name]."

"So you didn't?"

"No."

"And who's Isabel?"

Levi's chest rose up and down swiftly, he had exhaled sharply and so quickly it was as if he was trying to escape from the growing aggravation you were fueling. He preferred not to talk about his life and he was used to people not caring enough to ask. This was new for him, but he didn't have to deal with it right now.

So he took your hand off his shirt and stared back at you, "When will you stop asking such stupid questions?"

"Did you like her, too?" By now, you had raised your voice significantly in order to avoid dissolving into the music.

"Why does it matter, [Name]?" 

You laughed breathily and stumbled back for a second. 

He was right, why did any of it matter? Levi was not your boyfriend and you certainly were not his girlfriend. When was it your right to pry into his feelings about other girls? 

Perhaps it was the mixture of alcohol and cigarettes that took your mind into a cloudy consciousness that only routed for impulsive decisions. Or maybe it was the bass, vibrating floors and walls, and the constant chatter from incoherent drunks that unfocused your brain.

Whatever it was, it made you pull Levi into you, having your face inches to him. And it didn't matter that you were in a room full of however many partygoers, they were too occupied with the vodka and cigarettes. 

"[Name]," Levi repeated. "Why does it matter?"

"Because I like you, Levi."


	16. selfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa sort of rushed at the end since its 2am :p but i wanted to get something out since i havent updated in a while T_T so many tests this month for no reason i hate it here

**KYOTO, JAPAN  
PETRA RAL'S BIRTHDAY PARTY**

sixteen ☽ selfish

The illusion-like emotion could have felt perfect if it weren't for Levi's blank expression. But the feeling was still exhilarating — to be endlessly waiting for his response and your heart desperately trying to escape through your throat.

"Did—did you hear me?" You shouted through the bass of the music.

Levi Ackerman placed his hand to the small of your back and pulled you into him. He was manipulating every emotion that he had awakened within you, and he was overdoing it. 

It had never occurred to you that you really _did_ like him, despite all of your passing doubts and insincere denials. Until now. 

There were many tempting people at this party. Beautiful women with spilt beer all over their shirts, a cloying mix of their seductive perfume, and their alcohol-tinged voices. You didn't want them to go anywhere near Levi. 

It was selfish of you, yes. But you couldn't help it.

You had been too blunt to apprehend the fatality of your feelings. It never occurred that you'd eventually fall into the painful perfection — of Levi Ackerman and your feelings for him. It was bursting of unsaid promises and also hope.

"I like you, Levi!" You repeated once more, thinking that he didn't hear you the first time.

He did, though. He was just too caught up in his own feelings. 

The security of gaining your trust was unimaginable to Levi, and it was priceless. He had initially thought that all he ever did was piss you off, so this was like a dream to him. But no, you were here, right in front of him with some awkward confession. 

Levi found comfort in your lips. 

You pressed your body closer against him, pushing him back towards a wall, and not really minding that other people could watch. His lips fit perfectly against yours, just as how it had always been. 

Was this his response? Did he like you too?

Gradually, you broke away from the kiss and stared at his unblinking, near apathetic eyes.

"Did you hear me?"

"I heard you," Levi said and he's tightening his grip on your waist. "But I came here to do a job, not to be some shitty hero in a romance novel."

The moment the last syllable left his lips, your head cleared and the emotions simply vanished back into the corners of your heart. Instead, you felt intense frustration. 

"So you don't feel the same way?" You asked.

Before Levi could come up with some sort of response, Sasha appeared behind you, along with the rest of your friends. She tapped your shoulder and you were met with a large grin, one that was quite larger than usual.

"Ah—mmph. [Name]!" She slurred, breath already reeking of vodka and regrets. "L—Let's go play a game with the others!"

Mikasa, Eren, and Armin looked at you helplessly. Obviously, she already had way too much to drink, or maybe her alcohol tolerance was just too low for her to handle even just one shot.

Sasha took your hand into hers, "We're going."

You looked back only to see Levi leave. He was unpredictable at times like this. Sometimes, you hated seeing him like this — a man with a mind full of his own priorities to tend to, and it bothered you that you weren't one of them.

Since he had made no attempt to keep you with him, or to even tell you where he was going, you let Sasha drag you away to Petra's rather large living room. A group of people were already sitting in a uniform circle, already moving to make space for you and your group.

"R-right here!" Sasha burped and sat you down with her. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin followed.

You couldn't put a name to most of the people in the circle, save for Petra Ral herself and Isabel Magnolia, who sat right beside her. They both smiled at you, to which you reciprocated with a much more timid one.

"Okay, guys. Classic game, I'm sure you guys know the rules." Petra began. She grabbed a beer bottle and chugged it before placing it in the middle of the circle. "Spin the bottle. People at either end are playing the round. But..."

Isabel gestured to a pile of tiny scrap pieces of paper in front of her. "We pick a piece of paper from this pile and whatever it says, you have to do with your partner."

Petra nodded and picked up a piece from the pile. "This one says to lick the other person's nipple. And there's more like this."

A short burst of chuckles came from the group, Sasha's was very noticeable. 

"Let's begin!" Petra leaned forward, bringing her nimble fingers to the bottle to spin it.

Thoughtlessly, you rested your chin against your hand. None of this mattered at all, especially when all you could think about was Levi. Why were you even mad, anyways? It's not like he said he _didn't_ like you back. Hell, he even kissed you. That definitely meant something.

Perhaps discontentment was what you were feeling. You wanted more than just a hot kiss. You also didn't want him to just leave like that. The time you had together was not enough. Maybe that's why you were upset, you wanted him all to yourself. 

"Eren!" Mikasa's voice clicked you back into reality.

You slowly lifted your head to look at Eren, who was sweating. Then at Mikasa, who had her brows furrowed and jaw gnashed. Then at the bottle, which was pointing at Eren and none other than Historia Reiss, another one of the more popular females of the academy.

Although not a part of the student council, she still had her fame since she was the academy's volleyball captain. This only led her to be adored by many of the students from both upper and lower years. 

"M-Mikasa, it's just a kiss." Eren gulped. "It's not like we're dating anyways."

Sasha shook your arm in excitement. You both witnessed the awkward kiss between Eren and Historia, one that definitely had Mikasa cross armed with a death stare. It lasted no more than a minute, but that minute felt like years. 

Historia had invited herself onto Eren's lap, her slender hands find their way to his hair while his rubbed her back. Accompanied with a bunch of cheers, they made out, shamelessly. Any longer and Mikasa would have lunged herself at Historia, but Armin kept her from doing so.

A spilled glass of vodka later and the bottle spun once more.

"Oh, [Name]! It's you!" Petra called out. 

For a moment, you felt a bit stupid for agreeing to play this game. Not to mention, the person at the other end of the bottle looked too much of an asshole. You had no clue who this person was, so you didn't feel even the slightest tinge of guilt when he scowled.

His blonde hair gleamed under the lights and he gestured for you to come towards him, eyebrows raised as if expecting you to enjoy his presence.

"You have to give Porco a lap dance," Petra giggled as she held up that damned piece of paper with shitty hand writing.

"OOOH, [Name]!" The slur in Sasha's voice didn't help to console you at all, rather it only irked you more. You also heard Eren's low chuckle.

This Porco guy was a total stranger to you. And not to mention, he wasn't _that_ hot. 

Without gazing at Porco's smirk, or at the way his eyes looked you up and down, you got up and straddled his legs.

"You go to Shinjuku Academy?" He asked you, and his breath is an unwelcoming mix of cigarettes and rum. You almost wanted to puke.

You nodded, not really wanting to interact more with this guy other than this game. He laughed and invited himself to your body, giving you a instant shiver. 

Porco's hands were much rougher and larger than Levi's, unfit for your waist, it didn't feel right at all. There was a sort of comforting feel to Levi's touch that made you feel complete. With Porco, it was so disconcerting that you rip his hands off yourself. In fact, you tried, but unfortunately he was so willing to touch you that he gripped you even tighter.

"Move those hips, baby." He purred in all his unwelcomed inelegance of the sweaty drunk he was.

You could feel everybody's gaze pierce from all parts of the room, not even the loud music could obscure it. Not that it mattered. Everybody knew it was just a game, none of these people mattered.

Except for one. 

"[Name], what the fuck are you doing?"

"L-Levi?"


End file.
